Achromatic Habit
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Dos cantantes con la misma voz y un destino cruzado. Takao tiene una relación complicada, Makoto un amor no correspondido. Ambos se encuentran arrastrados por una noche que planean olvidar pero de la cual quedó un seña y pronto fruto de aquel encuentro nacerá una alianza y apoyo ante las adversidades, las tristezas y posiblemente el amor entre ambos / Mpreg/Angst
1. Hello buddy alone

H_ola. Esta vez presento a ustedes un proyecto que me ha gustado escribir. Inspirandome en la canción Achromatic Habit de la banda OldCodex cuyo cantante es Tatsuhisa Susuki seiyuu de Takao y Makoto les dejo este mismo fic de ambos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho casi tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirlo puesto que son dos personajes que me agradan bastante y ya tenía ganas de ponerlos juntos. _

_**Advertencias :**__ MPREG, Angst._

* * *

Esos rayos del sol eran criminales dañando sus orbes grisáceos de una forma tan vil. Sus primeras sensaciones esa mañana eran las de diversos dolores en piernas y cadera, un cansancio extremo y la incapacidad de enfocar la vista. Cuando al fin pudo vislumbrar más allá del insistente sol notó una habitación muy elegante, por su orden y carencia de objetos de valor sentimental o pertenecías propias de alguien pudo deducir que era un hotel puesto que ya conocía ese hotel, vaya días locos de juventud, claro que lo conocía.

De hecho esa mañana tenía sabor a aquellos días en que despertaba de esa manera, salía por las calles, desayunaba algo metiéndose a casa de Miyaji a pesar de que este solo estaba reprendiéndole haciendo que le doliera más la cabeza y mejor se iba a buscar alguien que le siguiera la fiesta. Terminaba con algún amigo, desconocido o persona que le conocía pero que él no tenía ni idea de quien era y volvía a repetir el proceso. A veces terminaba con un tatuaje, una perforación o alguna pequeña intoxicación. Esos días habían quedado atrás desde que se comprometió con él y el libertinaje se fue cuando ese anillo de oro terminó en su dedo.

Entonces él se preguntó ¿Dónde está el anillo? Buscó en sus manos pero no lo vio y haciendo memoria recordó que en su inconsciencia le pidió a Kasamatsu que lo cuidara, más vale que aún lo tuviera pues estaría en problemas de perderlo. Se sentó tallándose los cabellos y siguió armando sus ideas como un rompecabezas hasta caer en cuenta del cuerpo que estaba a su lado lanzando un par de quejas como si se fuera a despertar. Una espalda ancha, cabellos castaños y desnudo hasta donde cubría las cobijas. El azabache palideció intentando golpearse la cabeza pero entonces enfrió sus pensamientos y prefirió levantarse de la cama, buscar sus prendas y emprender el escape.

Apenas se vestía y notó las diversas marcas en su piel y para colmo recordó como sucedió cada una provocándole un carmín leve, igual podría decirse a sí mismo que no recordaba y seguir con su vida, de hecho quería olvidar aquel desplante y rezar por que nadie se enterase. Le pareció insensible irse sin apoyar al pago del cuarto y dejó algo de dinero en la mesa para ya vestido y medio peinado salir del lugar dejando atrás esa locura. Entonces, al sentir el aire frío de la mañana en su rostro cayó en cuenta: le había sido infiel a Midorima. Lo mejor ahora era fingir demencia y silenciar a sus compañeros de grupo o esperar que estos no supieran.

Primero lo primero, hiciera lo que hiciera tenía que asegurarse de evitar 'secuelas indeseadas' así que la farmacia sería su primera parada. Una cajita de pastillas que receloso guardó en su bolsillo y tomó una con un poco de agua que compró en la misma. Las indicaciones decían "Una cada 8 horas" y en esta había tres así que más tarde debía tomar otra y al día siguiente la última, asunto arreglado, era tan fácil acabar con una vida y sinceramente nunca había tomado algo así, comúnmente se aseguraba de que 'con quien se metiera' usara protección pero ahora podía estar seguro de que no había usado, lo último que pasó por la mente de ambos entre tanto ajetreo fue cuidarse. Solo esperó que ese evento se quedara en el pasado y seguir su 'vida feliz'.

Eso marcó la segunda parada, debía ir por su anillo de compromiso con Kasamatsu. Entonces empezó a recordar porque, para empezar, había terminado en aquel estado 'enredándose' con un desconocido. Hacia la parada a un taxi y le indicaba la dirección para ir camino al hogar del baterista de la banda sin tener una respuesta clara. Es cierto que había tomado un par de copas pero ni siquiera con ese par se había puesto tan mal como para cometer tales actos, lo peor es que estuvo consciente todo ese tiempo, y aunque en su pasado podía excusarse de su estado etílico ahora no hacia tales imprudencias desde que era músico profesional y menos desde que Midorima, aquel empresario de porte exquisito, le había engatusado con su tsunderismo.

Rió leve y sin embargo en esa risa sintió una pesadez más grande de lo habitual, un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y las secó inmediatamente esperando que el conductor no le hubiese visto. Debía concentrarse en lo suyo e ir con Kasamatsu, pedirle el anillo amablemente y si había visto algo fuera de lo habitual, más explícitamente hablando aquello llamado infidelidad, por favor solo guardara silencio. No quería liarla faltando tan poco para su esperada boda.

Bajó del taxi y le pagó al hombre para después ir a paso rápido hasta el hogar tocando un par de veces. La puerta se abrió y al otro lado un rubio de ojos dorados le saludó animado. Era el afamado modelo Kise Ryouta, era común para ellos verle desde que tenía una relación secreta con el baterista, ambos debían mantener su posición de 'idols' y solo decían ante la prensa ser amigos pero en la cama lo último que pasaba por ellos era la amistad.

—Takaocchi…pasa, pasa —le indicó el rubio haciéndose de lado para que entrase a la hermosa casa de Kasamatsu. Esta era cálida a comparación del frio abrazador de afuera y estar ahí le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—¿Les he despertado? Necesito hablar con Yukio-chan —dijo en tono cantado arrebatando una sonrisa del modelo.

—Estábamos desayunando ¿Quieres comer algo? Aunque te advierto que es ensalada, el malvado ogro no quiere que coma de más, me cuida más que mi nutrióloga. Pero pasa —decía muy animado indicándole hacia la cocina. Dentro Kasamatsu comía algo que parecía más comida para conejos que un verdadero desayuno.

—Paso con su desayuno, de querer eso mejor muerdo una palmera afuera —el rubio emitió una risa pero el otro joven solo le miró opresivo.

—Hombre, hasta que se de ti. Te estuve marcando pero me manda a buzón ¿Dónde tienes el móvil? —entonces al rebuscar un par de veces en sus bolsos supo que este se había quedado en el hotel justo del lado donde el chico desconocido dormía.

—Lo he perdido… que va, ya necesitaba uno nuevo —se sentó tomando una caja de cereal y tras abrirlo empezó a comer a puños.

—No, toma un plato y sírvete —le regaño Kasamatsu —no puedes ir por ahí perdiendo celulares ¿Qué tal si alguien de la prensa lo encuentra? Dios sabe que cosas escondes ahí.

—Solo las fotos que Kise me comparte. Oye, no sabía que podías ser tan flexible —el joven se sonrojó mirando al rubio fulminante y este palideció.

—Te juro que yo no le he pasado nada —se excusó.

—Hombre, era broma —dijo Takao riendo sonoro — pero ahora es bueno saber que es cierto, tengo algo para reírme un buen rato, ¡ah!

—Basta—le detuvo Kasamatsu queriendo hundirse dentro de la ensalada mientras que en su distracción Kise robaba un poco del cereal con chocolate que Takao comía —¿Viniste por algo?

—Oh si —dijo Takao — vengo por mi anillo, creo que entre el ajetreo te pedí que lo cuidaras y pues lo necesito de vuelta.

—Nada de 'entre el ajetreo' me pediste que te lo cuidase para irte con otro —le reprendió mientras el otro sonreía.

—Vamos, ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? Hazlo por mí, Yukio-chan~

—Sabes que no diré nada pero no te devolveré el anillo —se puso de pie para arrebatarle la caja de cereal a ambos —a ver si con eso ya dejas al imbécil de tu novio.

—Lo discriminas por sus ojos verdes —Takao hizo un puchero.

—Y porque tiene unas enormes pestañas —le siguió Kise.

—No me agrada porque te ve la cara de imbécil y tú se lo permites, tampoco justifico que en tu rabia te metieras con otro porque eso te hace igual de imbécil que él pero la diferencia es que tú eres mi amigo por eso te sigo soportando…—dijo tras dejar la caja de cereal en el estante.

—Eres tan dulce que voy a llorar —dijo pegando la cara contra la mesa. —Aun así necesito el anillo, dentro de poco me casaré y lo sabes~

—Takao…llevo dos años escuchando ese "dentro de poco me casaré", déjalo ya. Te estás lastimando —dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a Kise y a Takao atrás. El azabache seguía con la cabeza pegada a la mesa mientras el otro preocupado solo había visto toda la escena.

—Perdónalo, Takaocchi. Sabes que a él no le agrada nadita Midorimacchi —escuchó un sollozo, uno proveniente de Takao que le achicó el corazón. Entonces lo jaló hacia él dándole un abrazo mientras el otro sollozaba más abiertamente aferrado a él.

—¿Qué hago Kise? Yo realmente lo amo… no quiero perderlo… —decía lloriqueando al hombro de su amigo. Este sonrió lastimero mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y con todo el dolo de su pecho tuvo que responder.

—El amor es algo mutuo, Takaocchi… y si eres el único halando en la relación esta va a destruirte… Kasamatsu tiene razón, lo siento… —aquellas palabras lastimeras eran reales, Takao lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

Aquella noche había dejado de lado su alianza gritando injurias sobre Midorima, maldiciéndole por lo descubierto aquel día, iracundo al leer los mensajes de su móvil que recibía de ese tal Akashi, irritado al sentirse engañado, sabiendo que cuando iba a "trabajar" se encontraba en realidad con ese sujeto. Entonces tras la guerra de bandas se pegó al primer tipo medio atractivo que encontró y se lió con él en forma de venganza ¿Y Midorima? Bien, gracias. Ni siquiera le estaba buscando, no preguntaba por él.

Entre tanto llorar se empezó a sentir somnoliento tal vez producto de que la noche anterior no tuvo descanso alguno y cayó dormido el resto del día en el sillón de la cálida casa de Kasamatsu pensando que seguro si Midorima le buscaba iba a ir a ese sitio pero no fue así, nadie preguntó a su nombre excepto los integrantes de la banda a la que pertenecía.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, había dormido una cantidad endemoniada de horas y al abrir los parpados los integrantes del grupo estaban ahí.

—El bello durmiente ha despertado —dijo el bajista, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises con un adorable lunar bajo uno de ellos —vaya que duermes como piedra.

—Himuro… —Takao se talló los ojos y miró al resto de los jóvenes que comían pizza y alguno afinando un instrumento.

—Te perdimos un día entero, pero únete a la fiesta que tenemos mucho trabajo —dijo Reo, el compositor y diseñador de la banda que guiñando un ojo le dejó unos cuantos papeles encima con notas musicales.

—Hombre, déjale. Apenas se está despabilando —el guitarrista era Miyaji mientras que en el teclado estaba Sakurai.

—De eso nada, ustedes no tienen que lidiar con el tétrico representante…—tomó unos lentes de la mesa y empezó a imitar la sonrisa del hombre — "Reo-kun, espero que ya tengan escrito el sencillo del próximo disco o recibirá una pequeña reprimenda de mi parte"… ese Imayoshi da miedo. ¿No tendrá un pacto satánico?.

—Ya lo creo…—dijo Takao sacudiéndose la cabeza para ponerse en acción con eso de las nuevas letras, después de sus mini vacaciones debía reincorporarse a trabajar y lo bueno es que lo disfrutaba mucho, era la única cosa que hacía de sus días algo más ameno. Y así entre risas lograron animar al joven olvidando entre muchas cosas el peso inmenso de su destructiva relación y el beber cierta pastilla que le evitaría un drama a futuro. Es fácil quitar una vida pero igual de fácil es crearla.

* * *

Esa misma mañana el hombre se despertaba lento, debido a su posición en la cama el sol no le había advertido que había amanecido pero su reloj biológico le dijo que era hora de despertarse además del sonido de un móvil. Enfocó la vista y notó el aparato en la mesita, lo tomó y miró en la pantalla que marcaba "Yukio-chan" y después esta se apagaba. Definitivamente ese no era su móvil así que girando su cuerpo esperó encontrar a alguien pero estaba solo, en la otra mesita había dinero y así sin más supo que lo que pasó anoche además de ser su primera locura sería algo que el ausente querría olvidar, al igual que su móvil.

Buscó sus ropas, se vistió y tomó el dinero para guardarlo en su bolsa junto con el móvil. Pagó el hotel con su tarjeta y a la recepcionista preguntó sobre el otro joven con quien compartió habitación pero esta no supo darle informes. Esperó que al menos estuviera bien. El castaño despeinó sus cabellos y sintió el frio de las calles pegarle de golpe en el rostro, seguro a esas horas sus compañeros estarían preocupados y como disculpa decidió, tras ver una pastelería, comprarles un presente.

Tomó un taxi y llegó al hogar que compartía temporalmente con los músicos. Era una humilde bodega medio iluminada, algo ordenada con instrumentos por aquí y por allá. Las camas estaban en una esquina, cada una tenía mucho de la personalidad de su dueño y en el centro un sillón redondo con una mesita de centro donde todos reunidos miraban fijamente unos papeles. Sus vistas se alzaron viendo al castaño que saludaba con una inocente sonrisa en sus rostros, el primero en hablar fue el gracioso rubio de ojos rosas.

—¡Mako-chan! ¿Has traído pastel? —preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, espero que les guste —dijo dejándolo en la mesa mientras el de lentes negaba con los brazos.

—Makoto-senpai, ¿Qué le ha pasado? Hemos estado preocupados por su estado…al menos yo lo estuve por que otros durmieron muy en paz a pesar de que no apareció toda la noche —dijo Rei sonando como una madre preocupona arrancando una risa por parte del más alto.

—Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente pero estoy bien —se excusó alzando las manos.

—¿Cometiste algún crimen? ¿Tienes un tatuaje nuevo? ¿Qué has hecho toda la noche? Anda dinos —preguntaba Nagisa codeándolo para después abrir la caja con el pastel haciendo que le brillasen más los ojos.

—No lo sé…solo sé que desperté en el hotel y…

—Mako-chan…—todo se quedó en silencio, el más apto para decir algo de esa magnitud y sonando descaradamente imprudente era Nagisa —¡Te liaste con alguien!

—Oh dios, eso es deshonroso —exclamó Rei mientras Makoto intentaba tranquilizar todo el caos que había provocado.

—Chicos, por favor…

—¿Qué clase de persona era? Anda, cuéntanos —seguía cuestionando el rubio.

—No…no estoy seguro —confesó avergonzado mientras la conmoción seguía aquel que no había opinado en absoluto se puso de pie. No es que Haruka dijera algo o hablara mucho, de hecho prefería no seguir el ritmo de sus amigos por que parecía agotador y problemático. Se alejó del grupo ante el silencio de los tres que poco a poco se hizo más presente hasta que este entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Haru...—susurró Makoto con preocupación.

—Seguro fue a tomar un baño y tardará horas, ya sabes cómo es Haru-chan —dijo Nagisa mientras comía más pastel —pero vamos, cuéntanos sobre esa persona ¿Quién era?

—Oh, bueno…¿Puedo tomar tu computador, Rei? Para mostrarles…

—Eh, claro. —dijo cediéndole la laptop para empezar a escribir el nombre de Takao Kazunari y se la mostró dejando boquiabierto a los dos jóvenes. Era Takao Kazunari, el cantante de la banda para la que abrieron concierto anoche, ESA famosa banda con la que constantemente eran comparados. ESE mismo Takao.

—No lo puedo creer Mako-chan, te has liado con una celebridad…—dijo sorprendido el rubio.

—Olvide lo que dije, estoy orgulloso —concluyó Rei.

La banda de Iwatobi no era muy famosa, de hecho apenas iban empezando a alzarse. Su estilo de música, el timbre de voz de su cantante y algunos leves factores les habían pegado en la frente un plagio enorme. Y es que, en efecto, tanto Takao como Makoto sonaban muy similares a pesar de sus expresiones y complexiones diferentes pero para el castaño era difícil variar la voz, le gustaba como sonaba, de hecho sonaba muy bien pero no era su culpa que la vida dotara con el mismo timbre de voz a dos cantantes. Más aun, como si fuera una jugarreta del destino, ambos habían tenido una noche algo movida y el castaño recordaba perfectamente todos los detalles. Takao resultaba algo vulgar y divertido y, aunque Makoto intentaba detenerlo diciéndole que no tenía esas intenciones, el otro seguía guiándolo hasta aquellos parajes desconocidos del libertinaje.

Esa noche Makoto descubrió entre muchas cosas que es hombre, uno con necesidades y que además tenía ciertas debilidades, más exactamente puntos débiles, que despertaban en él una especie de bestia que yacía dormida. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por que actos como ese eran impropios de él, siempre había sido bien portado y sin embargo lo había hecho por que le habían provocado demasiado, o al menos en parte era así, en parte había algo más doloroso detrás de eso.

Abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Haruka en la tina recostado, mirando hacia el techo. Se sentó en la orilla para sonreírle con calidez pero como siempre no hubo respuesta, solo esa inexpresividad que siempre portaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Makoto tenía esas emociones por aquella carencia de gestos, por esos ojos tan azules y su cabello azabache, por sus palabras exactas, sus labios que lucían suaves y esa obsesión por el agua, por todo Haru, sentía todo por él.

—¿Estás bien, Haru? —preguntó y esa pregunta se quedó al aire. A pesar de su amor por el otro este no era correspondido, nunca lo fue. Aun cuando se confesó Haru se quedó mirando y dijo que apreciaba mucho su amistad como para arruinarla. ¿Arruinarla? El amor bien fundado no arruina una amistad y eso es lo que Makoto le ofrecía pero nuevamente el castaño se tragó sus palabras y no hizo más.

—En dos semanas tocaremos de nuevo —comentó. Makoto asintió, el trabajo les había llegado de golpe y eso los mantenía positivos —procura no tomar mucho.

—No lo he hecho, estoy consciente de mis actos —respondió casi inconsciente y esa respuesta hirió un poco al azabache quien no agregó nada más. Solo salió del agua sin la ayuda de su amigo y buscó una toalla para secarse. — perdóname, Haru.

—No tengo que perdonar—dijo saliendo del baño dejando atrás a Makoto.

En eso había mucha verdad, no había nada que perdonar. Ellos solo eran amigos y así sería bajo la decisión de Haruka.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde entonces. En ese tiempo Makoto se enteró que la banda de Takao tocaría nuevamente en donde ellos lo harían lo cual era un honor para su pequeño grupo, aprovecharía el evento para devolverle el móvil y el dinero, decirle que no se preocupase pues guardaría el secreto. Por su parte Takao había pasado esos días entre el estrés del nuevo disco y con la indiferencia de su prometido quien salía de la ciudad por cosas del trabajo.

—Cosas del trabajo mis….—suspiró cansado de golpear las almohadas. A pesar de compartir casa con el magnate de los negocios la distancia entre ambos era grande, aun estando bajo el mismo techo apenas y se veían. Cuando cruzaban mirada el peliverde decía estar agotado y se iba a dormir mientras Takao seguía frente al enorme televisor de pantalla plana viendo alguna película con el corazón hecho un nudo. Ni siquiera dormía con él, prefería quedarse ahí con la retaguardia estampada en el sillón solo para notar al día siguiente que ya no estaba en casa.

Tanto que se había preocupado por recuperar el anillo y el otro ni siquiera había notado que no lo traía consigo desde hacía dos semanas. Rebuscó en la chamarra de aquel día algo de efectivo para ir con Kasamatsu y su mano topó con una cajita, la sacó y empalideció solo para recordar que no había terminado de tomar las pastillas. Entre tantos dramas, presiones y demás había pasado por alto tomar las últimas dos.

—Maldición…—susurró mirándose, buscando algo raro pero nada. Tal vez si había funcionado y no debía preocuparse pero solo para cerciorarse un poquitín más se tomó otro par de pastillas de la cajita de golpe. —asunto arreglado —dijo tirando la cajita en el bote de la basura para después sacar esta y borrar toda evidencia.

Fue a casa de Kasamatsu con los mismos ánimos de vuelta y todos listos empezaron con los ensayos de la banda ante la mirada juzgadora de Imayoshi. Una ejecución perfecta de melodía acompañada de la suave voz del cantante que por ratos sonaba destructiva y a veces incitante.

—Perfecto, últimamente estás despampanante, Takao —dijo Imayoshi aplaudiendo.

—Es lo que yo le he dicho, se ve tan radiante —comentó Kise quien fisgón observaba el ensayo —¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

—No, realmente —respondió mientras acomodaba el micrófono.

—¿Acaso el empresario del mal ya aflojó?— un "pff" acompañado de una risa general demostró que todos eran conocedores de la poca intimidad que proporcionaba Midorima.

—Midorimacchi no lo devoraría aunque le sirvieras a Takaocchi en una bandeja de plata con una manzana en la boca…—dijo Kise.

—Creo que para calentar a ese hombre no ocupas de usar lencería si no un anticongelante—anexó Kasamatsu rodeando a Takao con un brazo.

—Anda que para levantársela ocupa grúa y no lo digo por grande si no porque le pesa de seguro—añadió Reo mientras todos se soltaban entre risas.

—No sean maliciosos, mi Shin-chan lo que tiene es que es muy puro, está buscando que lo beatifiquen —excusó Takao siguiendo con las risadas.

—San Midorima, santo de los hombres en auto abstinencia —remató Himuro —cuidado, Kasamatsu ya ha empezado a rezarle para que Kise le dé un respiro.

—Que buen consejo —dijo alzando su lata de cerveza.

—¿Ah? No digas eso —el rubio hizo un puchero —ningún santo tsundere separará ni detendrá mi amor por ti —se aferró al azabache sin importar sus quejas y alzó una lata — ¡Salud! Por los amantes tsunderes.

—¡Salud! —gritó Takao y todos chocaron sus latas en un clima ameno, aun así no dio trago alguno, se sentía un poco mareado pero lo disimuló levemente para no cortar el rollo.

Al día siguiente las bandas se preparaban para el encuentro y con las cosas de Takao dentro de la bolsa Makoto buscaba la oportunidad para acercarse y devolvérselas. No sabía si agradecer, no, eso estaba de más. Tampoco podía decir que lo sentía, aunque tal vez eso era lo más lógico porque fue en parte culpable. La llamada para subir al escenario se hizo presente y la gente alzó las manos gritando de emoción.

—Buenas noches, somos Iwatobi y esto es 'The Misfit Go' —Nagisa empezó a tocar la batería seguido de Haru que hacia un solo de guitarra muy corto y Rei en el bajo hacia lo suyo. Estaban bien coordinados, Makoto a pesar de su apariencia y de su constante sonrisa encantadora en el escenario cambiaba de expresión. Esta se tornaba dura y desgarradora, intensa. Sus ropas no eran para nada como la de los típicos rockeros a comparación de las que usaban los de la banda de Takao los cuales tenían tatuajes, aretes y aspectos de mala leche. Ellos eran más tipos comunes con pasión por la música lo que les había atraído a muchos fanáticos que gustaban de esa clase de músicos nada superficiales y con talento.

Desde la puerta del camerino Sakurai y Himuro escuchaban a la banda que abría algo sorprendidos nuevamente al oír aquella voz que sonaba como la de Takao y pronto el resto de la banda se unió.

—Oh, maldición. Quisiera ir a verlos ¿Cómo serán ellos? —decía Takao haciendo un puchero. Ni la vez pasada ni esa pudieron ver el aspecto de esos músicos porque Reo no les dejaba salir del camerino, debían prepararse para su turno y varias canciones más tarde llegó su hora con un estruendo que alebrestó a la gente.

—¡Buenas noches! —gritó Takao con fuerza y el público se volvió loco —con ustedes…'Landscape' —la batería empezó a arreciar al igual que el resto de los instrumentos. Los de Iwatobi corrían entre los pasillos y aparecieron justo cuando Takao empezó a cantar con toda esa energía, con esas vestimentas de cuero y aspecto rebeldón. Una bandana en la cabeza y movimientos alocados haciendo delirar a sus fans. La canción Landscape era pegajosa y con buen ritmo, los gritos de Takao resonaban hasta los corazones de todos e incluso los integrantes de Iwatobi disfrutaron del concierto.

Makoto siguió la canción, le era fácil llegar a esos tonos como a Takao pero su objetivo era simplemente disfrutar de la letra. ¿Quién pensaría que hace dos semanas ese estrepitoso y alocado cantante se entregó a él en aquel hotel? No era algo que presumiría, jamás, ante todo era un caballero pero ahora que lo veía brillar con intensidad en el escenario se sentía tan irreal, como si todo lo hubiera inventado.

Terminó el concierto, fue un éxito e incluso los fans pedían mas pero para suerte de Takao ya el tiempo había terminado. Estaba agotado, sudando, jadeante y con una punzada extraña cerca del ombligo, un poco más abajo. Tomó una botella con agua, se secó el sudor y se puso de pie caminando hacia fuera del camerino.

—Ya vuelvo, iré a tomar aire. —dijo el pelinegro.

—Ten cuidado con los fans —le dijo Reo mientras el otro asentía buscando aquel camino donde solo el staff podía cruzar. Saludó a varios hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario y darse un respiro en medio de la noche. Tomó agua y se echó un poco en la cabeza a pesar del frío, sentía un calor inmenso en el cuerpo. Apenas pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien aproximarse, alguien que le pasaba una toalla.

—He, gracias…—dijo aceptándola y su mirada se cruzó con la verde del otro. Entonces los recuerdos le invadieron de golpe, las memorias, esa noche. Aquel rostro, esas manos, esa complexión y su cabello castaño. Apenas cuando le vio todo volvió a retornar a esas memorias, esos instantes, aquel chico era con quien había tenido aquella arrebatadora noche.

—De nada… vine a devolverte esto…—dijo entregándole una bolsa de papel. Takao saliendo de su trance la tomó y dentro encontró su celular y el dinero que había dejado en el hotel confirmando sus sospechas —no hice mal uso de tus datos, descuida.

—Yo, vaya… no pensé que lo recuperaría inclusive iba a comprar otro…—murmuró poniéndose de pie mientras encendía su móvil el cual estaba apagado— pero el dinero, no hay necesidad…es mi parte por lo del hotel…

—No tengas cuidado…—dijo moviendo la mano.

—Anda, no seas tan honrado que la gente se aprovecha de los hombres como tú —dijo riendo para ponerle el sobre con dinero en el pecho —además yo te arrastré a esto…

—Bueno yo…—Takao se sentía cansado y entrecerró la vista.

—Espero que sea nuestro secreto…—Makoto asintió, es obvio que iba a guardar aquello a pesar de haberle contado a los de la banda ellos eran de confianza.

—Descuida…—cuando dijo esas palabras notó que Takao se desplomaba en sus brazos y lo sostuvo justito antes de que cayera al suelo— ¿Takao-san? ¿Takao-san?—dijo intentando hacer que reaccionara pero este yacía inconsciente —Oh no…

* * *

_¿Que les pareció la propuesta? Para gusto de ustedes ya he terminado de escribir este fic y serán más o menos 4 capitulos largos. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones._

**-Yisus**


	2. Just like me

_Leí sus reviews !Mil gracias por el apoyo! Me emociona mucho estar compartiendo esta historia con ustedes avisando que se actualizará los martes. Gracias a la idea de alguien tendrá otro capitulo más, la verdad es que mi disco interno no funciona y olvidé por un segundo a Zakki que es seiyuu de Haru y Sakurai así que habrá un extra de ellos al terminar la historia. Mientras disfruten la locura de estos dos._

* * *

Makoto actuó tan rápido como pudo llamando a la ambulancia que por suerte llevaban para los conciertos y estaba estacionada en caso de emergencia. Subieron a Takao revisándolo y pese a pensar en que se trataba de un desmayo por cansancio le llevaron al hospital a prisa. Makoto subió al automóvil con ellos mientras buscaba en el móvil de Takao contacto con algún integrante de la banda y llamó a prisa.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana…—dijo el castaño a pesar de que el sonido de las sirenas afuera casi no le dejaban escuchar.

—Tienes el móvil que Takao perdió —dijo Kasamatsu —si es una broma ahórratela.

—No, no cuelgue…no es broma, están llevando a Takao-san al hospital. Se desmayó detrás del escenario y la ambulancia lo lleva. —comentó desesperado mientras intentaban reanimarlo —les pasaré los datos.—entonces algo pasó, algo que heló al castaño. Takao empezó a quejarse y justo en la zona de su entrepierna una mancha de sangre se vislumbraba tiñendo las cobijas de la camilla.

—…duele…—susurró con los ojos cerrados mientras se tocaba bajo el ombligo. Los paramédicos se miraron entre si e indicaron al conductor ir rápido, era una emergencia. Takao estaba perdiendo sangre y aquello no era un simple desmayo. Makoto salió de su trance y le pasó los datos a Kasamatsu para después colgar, tomar la mano de Takao y sentir como este la apretaba —duele mucho…

—Tranquilo…Takao-san… —le acomodó los cabellos azabaches destapándole la frente, él ardía en fiebre y eso empeoraba la situación.

Apenas llegaron al hospital le depositaron en otra camilla y a prisa fueron a urgencias donde los médicos empezaron su labor. Makoto se detuvo de golpe tras esa puerta que cerraron ante sus ojos donde los doctores harían su trabajo. El castaño sintió temblar sus manos, ponerse nervioso como nunca, unas ganas inmensas de llorar tras ver el dolor del otro casi como si pudiera sentirlo. Un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Recordó que había dejado a sus compañeros sin decirles nada, era la segunda vez que hacia eso y ambas veces fue a causa de Takao aunque ahora no era por una 'situación agradable'.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que él seguía solo en aquella fría sala hasta que el móvil de Takao sonó regresándolo a la realidad. Tomó el mismo y vio que la pantalla decía el nombre de "Himu-chan".

—¿Bueno?—habló Makoto.

—Aquí Himuro Tatsuya. Soy compañero de Takao —dijo hablando más tranquilo que el primer chico con el que habló y ¡claro que lo conocía! Le encantaba esa banda ¿Cómo no conocer a cada integrante?

—Sí, aquí Makoto. Sigo en esperas de noticias pero el doctor no ha salido —quiso omitir el hecho de la sangre y de Takao sufriendo, no era el indicado para decirlo.

—Vamos lo más rápido que podemos pero nos topamos con un embotellamiento. Si puedes ver a Takao dile que no se desespere que tarde pero llegaremos —Makoto suspiró, sus amigos seguro pensaban que era un simple desmayo o tal vez era solo Himuro quien siempre hablaba con calma y profesionalismo.

—Ya, yo le digo solo…procuren no tardar—tomó aire. Colgó la llamada y recargó la cabeza en la pared mirando al techo con pesadez mientras sus dedos jugaban con el teléfono, entonces al volver a verlo miró el fondo de pantalla una foto de un peliverde con lentes bastante atractivo a lado del azabache, él sonreía, el otro no tanto pero el brillo en los ojos de Takao era hermoso por lo que Makoto solo pudo emitir una sonrisa. Aquella mueca de felicidad extrema en el cantante le hizo sentir una paz interna, seguro amaba mucho a aquel peliverde como para sonreírle de esa manera. —Eres muy afortunado…

No tuvo prejuicio ante los actos de Takao pues a como apuntaban las pruebas había sido infiel y cosas como esas suceden. Entendía que al otro le preocupase que no dijera lo ocurrido, lo notó en su mirada y expresiones, seguro no quería conflictos en su relación. Realmente era afortunado de haber encontrado el amor y ser correspondido en cambio él tenía una historia más deprimente.

—¿Familiares de Takao Kazunari? —Makoto se puso de pie guardando el móvil en el bolso y fue hacia el médico.

—Ellos no tardan en venir…yo fui quien le trajo —el doctor le miró.

—¿Es su amigo?

—…algo así, creo —mintió un poco, necesitaba saber si él estaba bien —¿Cómo está?

—Requiere de una transfusión de sangre inmediata … ha perdido mucha y es posible que tengamos que someter a una cirugía… —Makoto se quedó en un leve impacto.

—Yo puedo donar… ¿Pueden revisar si soy compatible? Yo…quiero ayudar —el doctor asintió y le indicó el banco de sangre para iniciar el proceso de transfusión, por suerte Makoto podía donar sin problemas y a pesar del cansancio y demás por ser un caso urgente aceptaron la donación.

Tan pronto salió del banco de sangre se encontró con los miembros de la banda reunidos en la sala de espera y dudoso fue hacia ellos sosteniendo el algodón en su antebrazo a causa del piquete. Se paró ante ellos y ellos le miraron.

—Mucho gusto, soy Makoto Tachibana— los integrantes le miraron, el tipo de verdad era alto y se caía de bueno ¿De dónde había sacado ese hombre Takao? Ante el silencio que era más por sorpresa que por otra cosa Makoto siguió hablando — el doctor no me dio información clara…

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —el primero en preguntar fue Reo yendo hacia el castaño.

—Que necesitaba sangre y tal vez una cirugía —dijo sincero y los demás empalidecieron ¿Tan grave era el asunto? —ya he donado así que deben estarle haciendo la transfusión en un momento y…

—¿No te dijo nada más?— Makoto negó.

—Lo lamento, solo le darán información a familiares…—dijo cabizbajo.

—Él no tiene familiares aquí…supongo que por consiguiente nosotros deberíamos saber que le pasa ¿no? —todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron esperar. Makoto lo hizo por su preocupación, nadie se lo impidió puesto que gracias a él su amigo estaba siendo salvado pero la duda de sobre como ellos se conocían quedó al aire.

El doctor salió de urgencias buscando nuevamente a los familiares de Takao. Este les informó de la situación, Makoto no pudo escuchar nada pero nunca olvidaría la rabia de sus compañeros, como Kasamatsu gruñía golpeando la pared mientras que el resto suspiraba con desolación. Makoto bajó la cabeza pidiendo a quien le escuchara que Takao saliera de esta, fuera lo que fuera necesitaba estar bien. Llegada la media noche llamó al hogar que compartía con los de Iwatobi para informarles que estaba bien, no les dijo lo ocurrido con Takao puesto que tal vez querían mantenerlo en secreto y no profundizó en detalles diciéndoles que tal vez no iría a dormir. Regresó con los otros chicos que ya cabeceaban mientras esperaban respuestas, ahora Kise se había unido y Miyaji caminaba de lado a otro a punto de hacer un hueco en la tierra.

Llegadas las dos de la madrugada el doctor salió nuevamente quitándose el cubre bocas dio las buenas noticias, todo estaba en orden aunque Takao debería quedarse en observación y por la mañana realizarían otros exámenes además de una serie de preguntas.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo Sakurai. El medico suspiró metiéndose las manos en las bolsas y espetó sin consideración.

—Lo que su amigo intentó es ilegal y hasta no saber qué clase de sustancia ingirió no podemos emitir juicio. Es posible que se meta en líos con algunas organizaciones pro-vida — Makoto escuchó eso y quedó más confuso ¿Qué cosa pasaba con Takao que ahora daba un giro a la legalidad y demás cuestiones? Posiblemente la ingesta de drogas, o al menos ese fue su primer pensamiento.

—Gracias Doctor, nosotros estaremos al pendiente —el medico asintió partiendo para que luego el rubio escandaloso empezara a lanzar pequeños gritos suplicantes.

—¿Qué le pasa a Takaocchi? No entiendo nada de nada …dimelo por favor —le suplicaba a Kasamatsu. Este miró a los demás integrantes y por ultimo a Makoto.

—Yo solo quiero saber si estará bien—preguntó algo intimidado ante la mirada del otro.

—Desde hace rato me he estado preguntando algo …—dijo haciendo de lado a Kise. Ya con la mente más fría y encajando todas las piezas de su rompecabezas mental Kasamatsu llegó a una conclusión y sin temer se puso frente al castaño —tu tenías el móvil que Takao 'perdió' hace un par de semanas.

—¿Eh? Sí, yo solo quería devolvérselo…—dijo sacándolo de su bolsa y entregándoselo al moreno pero este lo rechazó.

—¿De casualidad no lo olvidó en el hotel donde se hospedaron?—miró juzgándolo, Makoto sudó frio mientras los demás miraban al joven frente a ellos con sorpresa ¿Acaso aquel chico era con quien Takao se había ido? Acaso él…

—No, me confunde con alguien más…Takao-san no…—Kasamatsu lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y con fiereza lo jaloneó haciéndolo retroceder.

—Deja de querer engañarme, si te liaste con él o no ya no es algo que Takao pueda mantener en secreto —dijo gritoneando y llamando la atención de otros trabajadores del hospital.

—Kasamatsu, detente —le pidió Himuro intentando separarlo de Makoto al cual tenía fuertemente aprisionado por la camisa.

—Ahora dime claramente ¿Te acostaste con Takao? —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Makoto le miró firme y después bajo la mirada. Tenía una promesa con el otro pero aquellos eran sus compañeros de grupo. —tch…

—Basta, Kasamatsu…independientemente de eso no fue su causa lo ocurrido… —dijo Reo —lo que Takao hizo fue su responsabilidad además…gracias a Makoto él está estable y recuperó la sangre perdida…

—Como sea…—soltó al alto que estaba muy confuso. — Ahora ¿Dónde está el bastardo de Midorima? Que solo me alegraré al ver su cara cuando sepa lo que pasó.

—No digas esas cosas, Kasamatsu —le dijo Sakurai y este empezó a reír irónico.

—¿Quieres saber que paso? —dijo pasando de su compañero de banda yendo nuevamente hacia Makoto —pasó que le hiciste un favor —ahora si el castaño no entendía — que nos hiciste un favor a todos.

—Oh dios, alguien deténgalo que de tanto lio le va a tronar el cerebro —dijo Himuro puesto que el acto de Kasamatsu estaba cayendo en lo bizarro.

—Yo no entiendo que hice…—susurró Makoto.

—Que Takao intentó abortar…un bebé de dos semanas…eso pasó —dijo dándole un par de dedazos contra el pecho. Makoto tardó en enganchar las ideas hasta que la palabra bebé se clavó haciéndole abrir los orbes, retroceder y a causa del impacto y pérdida de sangre por donarla terminó cayendo al suelo desfalleciendo. —Ay genial, solo nos faltaba esto.

—¡Santo cielo!—gritó Reo —¿Cómo le dejas caer así la noticia? —dijo yendo a auxiliar a Makoto.

Se sintió sumergido dentro de una memoria, de un recuerdo confuso donde sus emociones diversas retumbaban como abejas en el panal. Susurros, jaleos, besos, mordidas y placer. Recordó a Takao debajo de su cuerpo con las manos en sus hombros, más específicamente sus desordenados cabellos azabaches que le hicieron sentir melancólico. Recuerda haber besado estos y olerlos, era diferente, esa persona no era a quien amaba y sin embargo quería imaginarlo así. Takao rio en medio de todo y clavó sus orbes grises en los del otro para acariciarle las mejillas susurrando que amaba el verde de sus ojos. Jamás le habían dicho algo tan dulce pero dolió de cierta forma escucharlo pues en los ojos de Takao también había lágrimas, en su expresión había tristeza. Makoto aferró su cuerpo desnudo hacia él, el más bajo no se lo impidió rodeándolo y poniendo sus brazos en la espalda ancha del castaño. Sollozos, gimoteos débiles que poco a poco desaparecieron ante la súplica de que continuara, Makoto jamás olvidaría esas palabras "Haz algo para olvidarme de todo, quiero fingir que esta noche solo existimos los dos" pues eso es algo que él también deseó.

Lo siguiente que pudo recordar Makoto después fue que un olor muy fuerte le penetraba las fosas nasales. Las figuras a su alrededor eran cada vez más claras y finalmente fijó su vista en el chico rubio de orbes dorados que intentaba reanimarlo. Le dolía la cabeza, se había estampado en el suelo, claro. Seguía aun recostado sobre el mismo mientras aclaraba lo ocurrido. Apenas había llevado a Takao al hospital, este estaba muy grave, le donó sangre, entró en cuestiones legales por cosa de un intento de aborto de un hijo que según todos era de él… un bebé de dos semanas. Se sentó de golpe haciendo que el rubio retrocediera hasta caer de sentón.

—El be…—se detuvo avergonzado y los integrantes le miraron fijo. En sus ojos había cansancio. Sakurai ya se había dormido desde hace unos minutos. Kasamatsu suspiró ya más calmado y miró al castaño.

—Están bien… —dijo cruzado de brazos — solo los tienen en observación…lamento lo dicho y no debí darte la noticia así quien debió hacerlo fue Takao…

—Me tomó por sorpresa… de hecho aún no puedo creerlo …—dijo tallando sus cabellos castaños.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, aire, pensar. No todos los días descubrías que ibas a ser padre y menos que el otro padre era alguien a quien admirabas mucho. Peor aún era que Takao tenía una relación y entonces en su mente pasó aquella mirada azul haciendo un estrago. Haruka, ahora si todo estaba perdido, si llegó a tener una esperanza esta se había escapado entre sus dedos. El doctor volvió a salir totalmente agotado, claro, había pasado toda la noche ahí atendiendo al cantante.

—Doctor ¿Ya podemos verlo? —preguntó Kise.

—En un momento. Les debo decir que a partir de ahora tienen que cuidar mucho de él, será un embarazo de alto riesgo de hecho es muy probable que deseche al producto pasado el mes…—comentó serio —lo que ha ingerido le ha ocasionado un gran daño y, aunque sigue vivo es muy probable que tenga secuelas.

Todas esas palabras más que tranquilizar a Makoto le preocupaban por que un hombre normal se aliviaría de saber que un hijo indeseado podría no nacer pero el castaño no era así, se preocupaba por el estado de Takao y ¡Santo cielo! ¡Sería padre! Fuese la causa que fuese debía estar feliz y a su vez preocupado. Necesitaba hablar con el azabache, necesitaba hablar con tantos ahora. No sabía por dónde empezar, que hacer, como actuar, que decir. Y así pasó los minutos en silencio sentado en una banca hasta que les permitieron entrar pidiéndoles que no hicieran mayor ajetreo.

Al entrar vieron a Takao acostado viendo al techo, después les miró a ellos con una sonrisilla. Los chicos le respondieron igual menos Makoto que de cierta forma se sentía fuera de lugar rodeado de tanta celebridad, era como estar en una especie de sueño o pesadilla, no podía asegurarlo ahora.

—Ya, se lo que piensan ¡Eres un monstruo! El doc me lo dijo con la mirada pero ¡Hombre! ¿Qué iba a saber yo? —dijo entre risas — Fui muy inconsciente ¿No? Pero ya caché, estoy en cinta. Apuesto que me veré muy sexy estando regordete y…—unas pequeñas lagrimas caían a sus costados. Todos los deseos de reprenderle por sus actos se desvanecieron ante aquella escena. Takao se cubrió los labios llorando lastimero, debían entender sus sentimientos puesto que, como él decía, tal vez desconocía de su estado.

—Hey, hombre. No llores, el doctor dijo que estaba vivito y eso es un milagro —dijo Miyaji tallándole los cabellos mientras todos le rodeaban.

—Si pero le jodí la vida, dijo que igual no se formaría bien si llegaba a sobrevivir. Estoy muy asustado…mucho… —dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro para después destaparlo libre de lágrimas pero con los ojos rojos. —me jode que me vean débil pero ahora si la he cagado ¿No?

—Y bastante, no es como cuando olvidas la tapa del baño arriba o confundes los cepillos de dientes ¡Un hijo! —dijo Kise riendo —que cosa tan hermosa, Takaocchi. No te felicito a ti pero se fuerte por esa criaturita ¿Bien? Ahorita las cosas se ven oscuras pero yo prepararé a estas fieras que tienes como compañeros para que te traten bien. ¿Escucharon? Él andará muy sensible así que todos deben de poner de su parte.

—Yukio-chan~ —dijo mirando a Kasamatsu quien no había hablado en todo el rato.

—La jodiste, Takao…pero al menos con tu hijo Kise dejará de insistir en que yo tenga uno —dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—Eso no, ahora debemos darle un compañerito de juegos al de Takaocchi —lo abrazó por la cintura entre las risas de todos. Entonces el azabache miró al castaño quien estaba casi a los pies de la cama. Sonrió, Makoto respondió la sonrisa y en ella hubo como una especie de click en complicidad.—Ya hombre, dile algo que todos sabemos que fue este muchachón quien te desempolvó el asunto.

—Más tacto, Dios.—dijo avergonzado Takao —igual necesito hablar con él a solas… este es un asunto algo serio. ¡Sí! ¡Yo, Takao, me pondré serio! Así que muevan el trasero señores. Nos vemos afuera.

Dijo aplaudiendo. Todos entendieron que así debía de ser y que esos dos tenían un asunto que atender, un lio gordo. Se quedaron en silencio en medio de la habitación, Makoto tomó una silla arrastrándola hasta quedar a lado de la cama donde Takao reposaba. Hubo un silencio donde no supieron cómo empezar hasta que el azabache hizo lo suyo.

—Siento esto… debí cuidarme más adecuadamente o no arrastrarte… tienes motivos para desistir y yo entenderé. —dijo con una media sonrisa. Takao lo sabía, fue su causa en parte salir en cinta, de poner más cuidado eso no habría pasado y más aun no habría tenido ese percance.

—También es mi culpa, no piense que soy esa clase de persona que culpa a los donceles de salir en cinta. Un embarazo siempre es cosa de dos… así que tiene mi apoyo —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Takao emitió una risa divertido ante los formalismos del otro y le despeinó los cabellos.

—Hombre, no seas tan formal. Háblame de tú que ya me conoces de todo y debe haber confianza… vamos a ser padres después de todo ¿No? —Makoto se incorporó y asintió algo tenso. Ser padres, es algo que no pensó en escuchar pronto pero que algún día esperó escuchar aunque en labios de otro azabache. Entonces recordó la foto del celular de Takao, estaba en peor situación y, por no ser su asunto, prefirió no tocar el tema.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo y… no sé qué más decir todo esto es nuevo para mí… —dijo riendo y rompiendo el ambiente tenso que había, Takao rio también.

—Todo también es nuevo para mí pero iremos viendo como nos va… —asintieron en un acuerdo pacífico, de los pocos que había en esos casos pero por algún motivo ellos encajaban bien no solo por sus coincidentes tonos de voz si no que sus destinos cruzados, vivencias y actitudes harían de ese instante un parteaguas para restablecer sus vidas.

Makoto volvió a ver a sus compañeros hasta un día después de lo ocurrido regresando a casa aunque esta vez ni tiempo tuvo de llevar un pastel pero si la inesperada noticia. No sabía la reacción de los chicos, tal vez debería empezar por decirle a Rei pero este le reprendería como nunca. Tal vez debía decirle a Nagisa pero este empezaría a llorar de emoción y por Haruka, pues el asunto era muy distinto, este tal vez no diría nada. Entró a casa, ya era muy noche y todos estaban dormidos en sus camas individuales. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a su cama, sentarse y quitarse los zapatos, mejor esperaría al día siguiente. Al menos ese fue su plan hasta que Nagisa empezó a levantarse tallándose los ojos.

—Mako-chan ¿Eres tú? —dijo en un puchero somnoliento.

—Sí, soy yo…perdón por despertarte…vuelve a dormir —susurró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó haciendo que Rei empezara a despertar entre pequeñas quejas.

—Más o menos… tuve un par de asuntos que atender…

—Makoto-senpai… nos tuvo preocupados…—se quejó el otro que aun acostado escuchaba la plática en medio del rubio y del castaño.

—Lo lamento, chicos. —bajó la vista en medio de la noche hasta que sintió que Nagisa se aproximaba sentándose en su cama y abrazándolo tiernamente.

—Mako-chan no sabemos qué problema tengas pero somos tus amigos ¿Si? Cuentas con nosotros— dijo el chico aferrado a su amigo. Makoto suspiró y asintió revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Voy….voy a ser papá…—susurró. Rei abrió los ojos sentándose de golpe y Nagisa le observó impresionado ante la revelación —me acabo de enterar y … de verdad a pasado tanto que yo… —el castaño bajo la vista temblando, hasta en ese momento el peso de todo el problema cayó en sus hombros y sintió la realidad golpearle.

—Mako-chan, no llores…—dijo Nagisa —son maravillosas noticias, serás papá. Habrá un pequeño corriendo de aquí y allá… serás un gran padre, ya nos cuidas como uno.

—No puedo justificar sus actos pero tampoco juzgarlo deliberadamente Makoto-senpai porque sé que es un gran hombre y se hará cargo de su responsabilidad. Cuenta con nosotros —dijo entre susurros puesto que el último integrante dormía o al menos eso pensaba. Haruka había escuchado todo y aquello le había encogido el corazón.

Ante sus ojos Makoto había cambiado demasiado. Meterse con un tipo, ser padre. Esas cosas no eran propias del castaño, algo lo estaba cambiando y eso no le gustaba para nada a Haruka.

Apenas habían llevado a Takao a su casa cuando al instante siguiente estaba llegando en taxi a casa de Kasamatsu hecho un mar de lágrimas. Apenas Kise abrió totalmente agotado por el ajetreado día cuando le invitó a pasar asustado del llanto de su amigo. Le ofreció agua, Kasamatsu despertó ante el escándalo y vio a Takao quien no podía ni hablar. Seguro había soltado la bomba y todo había salido mal.

—No solo eso, el imbécil estaba en nuestra casa con ese gnomo rojo de bosque. No lo tolero, no me agrada como lo mira. Nos hemos peleado y le dije que estuve en el hospital y él ni enterado, que estaba embarazado de otro y aun así no quitó su expresión de ogro echándome de la casa. ¿Saben cómo me sentí? Si me lo merecía pero que me ridiculizara frente a ese tipo fue una patada en el hígado. Los odio a los dos. —decía iracundo.

—Calma Takaocchi, acabas de salir del hospital —decía acariciándole los cabellos.

—Yo te lo he dicho y me decepciona que no se hubiera molestado. Hombre ¿De verdad tiene alguna emoción ese tipo?— dijo Kasamatsu.

—Apuesto que cuando nació ni siquiera lloró, solo miró a todos los enfermeros con un puchero tsundere —bromeó Kise haciendo reir a Takao —agradece que tu bebé seguro saldrá rechonchito y sonriente como tú.

—Eso es bueno, mira que no aguantaría saber que mi hijo fuera como Shin-chan… suficiente tengo de él como para verlo en mi pequeño —dijo ya más tranquilo.

—¿Vez? Esa es la actitud que me gusta. Los sujetos como él no deben dejar crías. Anda, lávate la cara y mañana será un nuevo día —le dijo Kasamatsu guiándolo al baño mientras el otro asentía y antes de entrar se asomó por la puerta. Aun sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias chicos —dijo para después entrar y abrir la llave quitándose toda esa pesadez con lo cálida del agua. Kise cayó en el sillón exhausto y el otro suspiró. Mucho querían a su amigo y le apoyaban incondicional pero al menos gracias al drama de su embarazo no deseado la pesadilla llamada Midorima Shintarou había llegado a su final. Kasamatsu estaba más tranquilo por ello.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Takao se levantó del sillón cama que habían acondicionado para él. Descarado sería echarlos de su propia cama y pese a las insistencias de sus amigos prefirió quedarse ahí. Buscó su teléfono y empezó a revisar unos números aun acostado hasta que vio aquel contacto que decía "MakoMako" marcándolo. Era un número de casa así que seguro las propias palabras del castaño seguro alguien más contestaría pues vivía con otras personas.

—Buenos días. ¡Aquí Nagisa! —dijo el rubio con emoción al teléfono. Takao se talló la frente y rio un poco.

—Hola, soy Takao. Busco a Makoto~—hubo un silencio muy leve y escuchó al rubio gritar.

—¡Mako-chan! Te busca MamiTakao —aquello arrancó una risa del azabache al escuchar que el chico al otro lado del teléfono ya sabía lo ocurrido y para suerte del otro se lo habían tomado con humor.

—Buenos días, Takao-san —dijo Makoto agitado quien había ido corriendo al teléfono— ¿Todo bien?

—Algo de esto, algo de aquello. —dijo hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, el trato era llevarse bien por el bien de ambos y del bebé — sé que ayer nos vimos pero ¿podríamos vernos hoy?

La verdad es que todo era un pretexto para olvidar un poco el mal trago de ayer y para despejarse. Además no quería ser una carga para sus amigos, debía salir un poco por su cuenta en vez de quedarse deprimido llorando en las almohadas, hacerse de un apartamento, olvidar un poco lo pasado y ver hacia un futuro. Hacer amistad con el padre de su hijo era buena idea, igual era un tipazo y ni que decir de que se caía de bueno.

—Bueno, hoy tengo ensayo de la banda y…

—Wow wow wow, ¿Tocas en una banda? —dijo sentándose con cuidado algo sorprendido mientras veía a Kise y Kasamatsu salir de la habitación de ellos.

—Más bien canto —dijo Makoto avergonzado. A pesar de haber abierto dos conciertos para la banda de Takao ellos no estaban ni enterados quienes eran ellos. No se sorprendía, después de todo su banda era muy joven e inexperta y además de aquella primera vez en que se encontraron en ese bar donde fue arremetedoramente besado por el bajo y el segundo encuentro fuera del escenario no dio para aclarar ese punto.

—¿Podría ir a escucharte? Digo si no hay problema —preguntó mientras sus amigos se miraban entre ellos confusos.

—Eh, claro. Te doy la dirección de mi casa… —dijo y la emoción de Takao creció ¿Qué clase de música cantaría Makoto? Era una enorme coincidencia que el padre de su hijo también fuera cantante, uno con cual compartir ese gusto. A diferencia de Midorima con quien no compartía ninguna cosa. Negó con la cabeza, las comparativas no iban al caso, Makoto era su amigo o algo así el otro era su exnovio y aquella palabra aun le dolía, exnovio.

* * *

_¿Que les está pareciendo? Me he divertido con la forma de hablar de Takao y sus amigos, tan relajados y cómicos, un contraste a los de Iwatobi que apenas y hacen bromas pero saben como divertirse igual, pronto los verán juntos. _


	3. Hello buddy alone like me

_Me dí cuenta que la división de los capítulos no era nada atractiva pero ¿Que se le va a hacer? Por mi la hubiese publicado de golpe pero son más de 50 páginas entonces pues tuve que dividirlos, así que modifiqué aquello para que no pierdan el interés y gracias por apoyar esta locura! disfrutenlo_

* * *

Se disculpó con sus amigos y tras desayunar fue a prisa tomando un taxi. Una camisa negra desmangada, pantalón de mezclilla, lentes oscuros y una bufanda. Encima se echó un suéter, aun hacía frio y le indicó al taxista la dirección donde vivía Makoto Tachibana. Se fue en el camino pensando en cosas más positivas, en la emoción de escucharle y que a pesar del daño seguía de pie. Seria padre, muchos vuelcos de la vida graciosos. Al fin llegó frente a la casa que era más una enorme bodega que desde afuera daba una mala pinta, pensó que se había equivocado pero desde una ventana observó a alguien que se asomó e inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

—¿Eres tu Takao? Claro que eres tú, te conozco bien. ¡Pasa, ven! —dijo indicándole dentro de la casa. Takao rio en sus adentros pensando que ese rubio era como ver a Kise pero en pequeño ¿Acaso todos los rubios del mundo eran tan efusivos?. Dentro no había divisiones, todos los muebles se exponían a la vista y pegado a la pared estaban los instrumentos. Un chico de lentes revisaba fijo su bajo diciendo cosas como cálculos silenciosos.

—La inclinación de la cuerda es perfecta, tensión exacta, la púa en el ángulo correcto…todo es perfecto —dijo con emoción alzando las manos al aire para después ver a Takao y Nagisa que le observaban con una sonrisa haciéndole sonrojar en extremo.

—Él es Rei-chan, el bajista de la banda —indicó al de lentes que quería meter su cabeza en un agujero muy apenado —por allá está Haru-chan —indicó al inexpresivo joven que afinaba su guitarra y saludó alzando la mano pero no obtuvo respuesta —yo soy Nagisa, el baterista.

—Son una banda muy colorida…—dijo Takao y giró la vista al escuchar que la puerta del baño se habría mostrando a Makoto quien salía con los cabellos humedecidos después de una ducha. Una camisa blanca simple y pantalón de mezclilla.

—Takao-san, bienvenido —dijo Makoto sonriendo dulcemente. ¿Cuántas veces Takao deseó ser saludado de esa manera?

—Mako-chan ~—dijo feliz el azabache arrancándole una risa a Nagisa pues se sintió apoyado en su lucha de usar el –chan al final de cada nombre.

—¿Ya has desayunado? ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo dejando la toalla de lado yendo hacia el azabache.

—Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, algo así pero nada tan grave. No te preocupes, en serio. Quita esa carita que no te sienta nada —le reprendió divertido arrancando una sonrisa del castaño —mucho mejor ¿Verdad que es más amigable su sonrisa?

—Claro que si, Mako-chan es mucho mejor si sonríe —dijo Nagisa aprobando las palabras de Takao mientras iba corriendo a la batería.

—¿Vez? El de ojitos de dulce me apoya —comentó Takao sintiéndose más en confianza. A Nagisa le pareció un chico de lo más agradable y ya se lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Bien, vamos a empezar el ensayo —dijo Rei ya repuesto para ponerse en posición.

—Oh sí. Takao-san, puedes sentarte aquí en el sillón —le indicó un lugar frente a ellos donde el otro gustoso se echó. Para algunos de ellos ser oídos por una celebridad más que ponerlos nerviosos los motivaba y se miraron entre ellos asintiendo.

—Somos Iwatobi y esto es 'Flag on the hill' —Haruka empezó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica seguido después de la batería y del bajo. Con solo oir el nombre Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido y tan pronto Makoto tomó el micrófono emitiendo las primeras notas se quedó boquiabierto ¡Ellos eran Iwatobi! Aquella banda que había tocado antes que ellos y que sonaba similar a la propia. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el por qué se encontraba con Makoto, el por qué estaba en la zona exclusiva de staff y su voz, esa sonaba igual que la propia haciéndole temblar, estremecer ¿La gente sentía eso al escucharle? Era sorprendente.

A pesar de su aspecto simplón los chicos tocaban bien y fuera de esa imagen apacible de Makoto este cantaba con intensidad, con pasión y concentrado en lo suyo acariciando el micrófono con esas mismas manos que le habían tocado antes, rosando sus labios en el mismo como lo había hecho con él mismo ¿Qué cosas pensaba ahora? Aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo y tan pronto terminó la canción empezó a aplaudir sorprendido, anonadado.

—Ustedes… ustedes son fantásticos —Nagisa y Rei sonrieron felices al cumplido de una celebridad mientras que Takao se acercó a Makoto examinándolo. — Y tú, no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco…—dice el más alto. Takao sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y sincera.

—Hablando te escuchas diferente a cantando..—prosiguió.

—Tú también…—ambos rieron al unísono perdiéndose en su propia charla.

—Chicos, no flirteen frente a nosotros —ambos miraron al resto de la banda negando con un leve carmesí — mejor ¿Por qué no canta Takao-san con nosotros?

—¿Puedo? Eso sería estupendo, si puedo claro —los chicos asintieron, el único no muy convencido era Haru pero prefirió no opinar. Eligieron una canción que conocían y adaptaron otro micrófono a la altura de Takao para posicionarlo a lado de Makoto. —Y aquí con ustedes señoras y señores, publico sensual y querido se encuentran ante ustedes la internacionalmente famosa banda Iwatobi! —dijo subiendo los ánimos del grupo —en su primer dueto con Kazunari Takao…esto es 'Flame in frame'

La guitarra empezó a sonar con maestría el inicio y después le siguieron el bajo y la batería. Primero Makoto empezó a cantar y después Takao le hizo coro turnándose. Justo en un punto ambos alzaron la voz al unísono sonando armonioso, como si fuera la misma voz duplicada. Los gritos, las variaciones, el tempo. Makoto miró con una sonrisa al otro que fue respondida justo a la segunda mitad de la canción. Se quedaron de frente cantando con fuerza como un reto que terminó en un perfecto dueto. Un micrófono sobró cuando frente a frente usando uno se miraban fijo. En sus mentes aquel encuentro pasional que impulsaba como una catapulta las letras de la canción, el aire de sus pulmones. Necesidad, curiosidad, tantas emociones que les hicieron encontrarse concentradas en ese último grito y después todo culminó. Rei y Nagisa se miraron sorprendidos, Haruka dejó de lado su guitarra y fue hacia el baño sin mucha prisa, Makoto alzó la vista viéndole salir y Takao enfocó sus ojos en esa puerta cerrándose.

Algo pasaba ahí que Takao desconocía, una historia del castaño que le era ajena y seguro meterse en su vida le había traído problemas. Aun así Makoto sonreía diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse.

Se quedaron después del ensayo los dos tirados en el sillón charlando de cosas diversas como la música y demás. Próximas presentaciones en las que coincidirían y la reacia critica de muchos que le comparaban crudamente con Takao. Entre tantas cosas salió el tema de cómo Takao fue echado de su casa.

—Lamento lo de tu compromiso…

—Fue lo mejor… teníamos ya muchos problemas. —comentó el pelinegro creyéndose de tal modo lo dicho —pero bueno, ahorita estaré un tiempo con Kise y Kasamatsu hasta que me consiga un departamento.

—Si necesitas apoyo con eso…—Takao negó.

—Deja de tener tantas consideraciones que no respondo…—rio golpeándolo en el brazo mientras se hundía más en el sillón —¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí, ¿Tienes alguna doncella o doncel a tus pies?—preguntó pícaro el pelinegro en voz baja mientras los otros chicos de la banda Iwatobi a unos pasos de ahí revisaban unos detalles de las bocinas.

—No, nada de eso. —respondió Makoto.

—Creí que ese guitarrista y tu traían algo porque me miraba con cara de escorpión espinado —hizo un puchero adorable arrancándole una risa al castaño.

—¿Escorpión espinado? ¿Cómo es eso? —Takao le miró y puso una expresión muy chistosa.

—Sí, así es —Makoto rio con más fuerza al ver los gestos del azabache y este relajó la expresión con una sonrisa más adorable —me extraña que estés solo, eres muy agradable Mako-chan~

—No creo necesitar a una pareja para sentirme importante o valioso —Takao se tocó el pecho fingiendo dolor.

—Ouch, eso fue golpe bajo ¿Uh?

—No lo digo por ti, Takao-san —se disculpó avergonzado —es solo que me gusta decirme todas las mañanas en el espejo 'tienes amigos, no necesitas nada más'.

—Todos necesitamos más, y aunque no quieras encontrarás quien te complementa —Makoto dudó y asintió al final viendo a Haru salir del baño preguntándose si acaso no era él quien lo complementaba. Pasó de ellos y siguió hasta buscar en el refri algo de comida y sentarse en una silla. Makoto bajó la mirada mientras Takao observaba la escena ahí presenciada. Era fácil leer entre ellos, eran como un libro abierto y decidió hacer su magia para ayudar al papi de su hijo. Pero a veces ser cupido es contraproducente, Takao lo descubriría poco a poco.

Había pasado una semana y al fin, gracias a la ayuda del terrible Imayoshi, Takao había encontrado un apartamento bastante decente acorde a su presupuesto y amueblado. El de lentes le dijo que sin importar su condición seguiría trabajando aunque le prohibió rotundamente dos cosas: hacer movimientos bruscos y decir quién era el padre. Básicamente Imayoshi había visto de eso una buena oportunidad para ventaja comercial ¿Qué mejor que decir que el cantante de la banda seria padre soltero? Los fans sentirían empatía y ternura de ver a un Takao luchando por cuidar de su hijo por su cuenta además que en el mundo del rock era común ver a donceles y madres solteras como parte de su rebeldía y locuras. Con el mismo anuncio de prensa dio por terminado el compromiso con Midorima Shintarou y ni que decir de la cara de satisfacción de Kasamatsu cuando los medios atiborraron al empresario con preguntas sobre 'lo patético que debía sentirse al haber sufrido infidelidad'. Directo en el orgullo.

—Takaocchi, nada de alcohol para ti —dijo Kise arrebatándole la copa a pesar de las quejas del otro.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que mi bebé salga con cara de borracho como Kasamatsu —el otro joven le reprendió con la mirada. Los de la banda 'estrenaban' el nuevo apartamento del cantante con una fiesta entre los puros integrantes, Reo e Imayoshi. —No deben de tardar.

—¿Invitaste a los Iwatobi no? Oh, tanto que he querido conocerlos —dice Kise emocionado. Pronto la puerta sonó y abriéndose paso entre un Miyaji quien jugueteaba con una piña de peluche lanzándosela a Sakurai fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola bombones ¿Gustan pasar una noche loca? —dijo desde el marco mirando a los cuatro jóvenes.

—¿Acaso pidieron a cuatro strippers? —responde Nagisa a la provocación de Takao, esos dos se entendían y chocaron las manos entre si pasando.

—Anden, anden. Les presentaré al resto —dijo señalando a los tipos — ese es Miyaji, Reo, Sakurai, el del fondo es Imayoshi pero no le mires tan fijamente que puede comerse sus almas —bromeó pero aquello alertó a los jóvenes que pasaron saludando a duras penas — el galán de la banda es Himuro, mira, tienes de donde escoger.

—Ya veo…—dice el azabache analizando a los jóvenes y señala a Rei —apartado.

—¿Eh?— Himuro empezó a reir ante las reacciones del otro quien se escondió como pudo detrás de Haruka.

—Descuida, Himuro no muerde…siempre —siguió en el tour hasta llegar con los últimos —ellos son Kise y Kasamatsu. Kise es modelo, seguro lo han visto en revistas o videos porno.

—Los únicos videos de esos son los que hago con mi Kasamatsu —dice abrazándolo para después ver a los chicos — ¿Son Iwatobi? Oh, tenía tantos deseos de verlos. —dice saludando de mano a cada uno — mira este rubio, quiero adoptarlo como mi hijo, es tan mono.

—Nada de hijos, Kise —le reprendió Kasamatsu quien al ver el puchero en los dos rubios se sintió hundido y sin salvación.

—No quieres darme bebés así que adoptaré uno ¿A que si? — Nagisa asintió divertido — ¿Vez? Es tan dulce ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—La batería —Kise tuvo una mirada más brillante que antes mientras Kasamatsu negaba estrepitosamente.

—Igual que papi, que adorable —y así Kise se quedó encantado con el pequeño baterista.

—Bueno pues, que disfruten la fiesta —dijo Takao como buen anfitrión y pronto todos estuvieron en diversos grupos charlando de música, dándose consejos, era una gran oportunidad para lo de Iwatobi por aprender de sus 'senpais' de la música.

Así la noche pasó entre tantas cosas y burlas, bromas y locuras. Entonces cuando todo estaba en el apogeo Takao miró a Haruka en el balcón vislumbrando las estrellas y encontró de ello una oportunidad. Fue hacia Makoto y le pidió que se inclinara para decirle algo al oído. Este confundido hizo caso a la orden.

—Yo veo de esta noche una oportunidad…—le susurró.

—¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué? —cuestionó. Entonces Takao le indicó con la mirada al solitario de Haruka y le dio un par de palmadas.

—Anda por él, tigre… —tocó su vientre y simuló voz de niño —¡Ve a por ello, papi! —Makoto le miró y suspiró con una confusión en el pecho. ¿Cómo Takao se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Haruka? Tal vez era muy obvio pero si debía hacer algo ese era el momento. Tomó las dos bebidas que Takao le ofreció, un empujoncito en la espalda y fue hacia el chico. Detrás se quedó el anfitrión viendo como Makoto se alejaba a encontrarse con el otro y solo por un vago instante sintió una pesadez indescriptible. — No te pongas así, papi ya es grande y debe hacer su vida ¿Eh? —dijo reprendiéndose suavemente.

—Haru ¿Te estás divirtiendo?—dijo pasándole la bebida, el otro aceptó.

—No realmente…—susurró mirando de nuevo hacia el paisaje de ese balcón.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?—el azabache no contestó pues deseaba hacerlo pero sería muy egoísta de su parte, de hecho era egoísta pero debía marcar un límite. Hubo un silencio entre ambos muy grande en la que solo la música dentro de la casa se escuchaba. Takao estaba detrás de las cortinas víctima de la curiosidad. —Haru yo…

—Deberías quedarte aquí con él…—sugirió. Makoto se quedó tenso ante la propuesta —tarde o temprano lo harás ¿No es así?

—Takao y yo seremos padres no significa que viviremos juntos…es diferente —susurró.

—Para mí no hay diferencia, tu vida ya está atada a alguien… —le miró con esos ojos azul profundo, tan juzgadores y crueles.

—Haru, yo quiero estar contigo…—dijo casi suplicante pero el otro se negó.

—Estás con alguien más —Makoto negaba con la cabeza fuertemente —tú ya no eres libre y…

—¡No! Eso no tiene nada que ver…. Tú no querías estar conmigo cuando yo esperaba por ti y ahora que ocurre esto lo usas de pretexto. En vez de poner nuestra amistad o a mi hijo como excusa deja de darme esperanzas y dime que no sientes nada…—dijo Makoto conteniendo las lágrimas mientras sostenía un brazo de Haruka. Al otro lado Takao cabizbajo escuchaba.

—No puedo decirte eso…—dijo librándose de su agarre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Haru? —decía con voz entrecortada entre la esperanza y el desasosiego. Haru dudó, miró a otro punto pero la mirada penetrante de Makoto lo debilitó y entonces se sinceró con tristeza.

—Porque si te digo que no siento nada dejarás de ser mi amigo, porque si te acepto lo voy a arruinar y prefiero que sigamos así…soy muy egoísta, lo sé… pero yo no quiero romper mi amistad contigo por culpa de tus sentimientos —le empujó levemente —yo no te di motivos para que sintieras eso… deja de intentarlo pero…no me dejes atrás.

—Haru…—cuando iba a decir algo Takao salió en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón mirando a Haruka con ceño fruncido.

—¿Serás idiota? Hablas de la amistad y que Makoto es tu amigo pero incluso yo que lo conozco de tan poco tiempo sé que él no te va a dar la espalda. Solo mírame a mí, soy un desconocido embarazado y aun sin dudar de si él era el padre o no corrió a socorrerme, me ayuda, me atiende y me cuida….¿Crees que tú que eres su amigo de toda la vida te dejará atrás? Eres un verdadero imbécil —dijo llamando la atención de todos a la discusión que ahí se suscitaba.

—Takao-san…—dijo Makoto con los ojos abiertos.

—Solo deja de lastimarlo o realmente vas a perderlo… y tu Mako-chan…deja de buscar en él algo que otro puede ofrecerte…eres maravilloso, seguro hasta Haruka lo sabe…y eres tan asombroso que por eso mismo sabemos que vas a ser endemoniadamente feliz ¿Si? —dice mientras le toma las mejillas. Makoto entrecerró los orbes llenos de lágrimas y asintió. —y tú, ven y abraza a tu amigo y dile que lo sientes.

—…—Haruka suspiró y fue hacia los dos jóvenes para poner la mano en la espalda de Makoto —discúlpame por todo… solo no supe cómo actuar pero ahora sé lo que quiero…

—No te preocupes Haru-chan…—le rodeó con los brazos con fuerza —eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejarte atrás ¿Bien? —Haru entrecerró los ojos y aceptó el abrazo sintiendo como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Agradeció con la mirada a Takao y este sonrió ladino.

Esa noche ser cupido no funcionó pero al menos reforzó la amistad fracturada de dos jóvenes confusos. Makoto pareció quitarse una máscara del rostro, se sentía más en paz al saber la verdad y si Takao no hubiera sido mediador de la discusión tal vez ellos si se abrían distanciado. Esa noche todos entre el alcohol y demás se quedaron dormidos en diversos lugares de la casa mientras que, Takao y Makoto, dormitando lado a lado terminaron uno recargado en el hombro del otro.

* * *

Takao no era la excepción a la regla en cuanto a efectos del embarazo se trataba. Ya llevaba apenas un mes y queja tras queja abordaban a sus compañeros de banda sus nauseas. A mitad del ensayo se llevaba la mano a la boca y huía disparado al baño para exorcizar el desayuno. Los chicos le auxiliaban cuando lo requería, le daban agua y cuidaban de él. Algunas veces era Makoto quien tenía que ensayar en su lugar puesto que no se sentía del todo bien.

—Cuando Takaocchi no pueda seguir en los conciertos sería buena idea que Makotocchi le reemplazara —comentó el rubio dejando en silencio a todos —yo solo digo…

—Sería excelente idea —comentó Miyaji y todos asintieron— igual y es temporal para no perder las presentaciones.

—No me parece buena idea…—dice Takao ante la extrañeza de todos— ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si yo estuviera cantando con otra banda?

—Ya…—hubo un susurro de comprensión. A los chicos de Iwatobi no les agradaría del todo que Makoto se presentara con una banda más popular, le tacharían de aprovechado en los medios y oportunista. Eso afectaría su fama y demás.

—Aun así puedo apoyarlos en los ensayos —comentó el castaño con su peculiar sonrisa que alegró a todos en el lugar.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de preñar a nuestro vocalista —le reprendió Kasamatsu ante el pequeño carmesí del más alto.

—Deja de lanzar tu veneno, Yukio-chan~ no es mi culpa que Kise no te preñe bien y bonito como lo hizo Makoto-chan conmigo —ahora el sonrojado era el otro pelinegro quien contuvo sus ganas de patear a su amigo.

—Cuando quieras yo puedo hacerte hasta tres bebés, Kasamatsu —dijo Kise abrazando con fuerza al más bajo quien se quejó intentando despegarse de él.

—Basta, aquí nadie hará más bebés hasta que yo lo ordene…¿entendieron? —esta vez habló Imayoshi helando el ambiente del lugar. Sus órdenes eran irrefutables así que Kise tendría que aguantarse las ganas. El hombre de lentes salió del cuarto haciendo que el resto de la banda volviera a respirar con más tranquilidad.

—Hombre, Sakurai. Ya abre las piernas al tipo o terminará destruyendo a la humanidad con su poder abstinente —dijo Miyaji entre bromas haciendo que Sakurai negara frenéticamente y se sonrojara hasta la médula.

—Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación…ya les he dicho —dijo temeroso de las extrañas suposiciones de sus compañeros pero estos solo lo hacían por molestar al pobre chico.

—Basta con eso de abrir las piernas que no son todos unos fáciles —les dijo Himuro.

—Habla por ti que yo ya hice lo mío —dijo Takao provocando la risa de todos. Ese ambiente, esa hermandad y confianza entre la banda, que hablaran tan abiertamente considerándolo uno más tranquilizaba a Makoto quien a pesar de su inocencia no seguía el ritmo de sus charlas pero era un fiel espectador a sus bromas subidas de tono y locuras. Las disfrutaba por igual, siempre se iba con un buen sabor de boca.

Takao estaba en la misma posición cuando se encontraba con el grupo de Makoto. Estos eran más 'tiernitos' y sus bromas se basaban en cuestiones más elaboradas y complejas, ellos los llamaban 'chistes locales' que con esmero explicaban a Takao quien se partía de la risa. Desde lo ocurrido con Haruka ahora la relación con él había subido un peldaño y al menos ya le saludaba ofreciéndole algo de beber o comer, al chico se le daba eso de cocinar. Ni que decir de la emoción en los ojos de Haru cuando Takao llegó diciendo que tenía antojos de caballa, desde ese instante su pequeño 'sobrino' se volvió su encanto y se prometió silenciosamente consentirlo y darle toda la caballa que quisiera.

Terminaron el ensayo y Makoto constante llevó a Takao a su departamento. Procuraba ser su chofer por si algo ocurría y visitarle diariamente con el vehículo de la banda, le parecía mala idea que anduviera en taxi. Le acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y a diferencia de otros días el más alto se quedó ahí detenido ante la puerta negándose a pasar.

—Solo debía acompañarte, debo volver ahora a casa. —dijo señalando al camino por el que entró.

—¿Ahora vas a besarme como en una escena de película?— bromeó Takao y ambos sonrieron ante la referencia.

—Mañana temprano vendré para llevarte al chequeo al hospital —el azabache asintió —procura dormir bien.

—Vale, vale —dijo alzando los hombros y pegando la espalda a la puerta sintiéndose sin ganas de despedirse. Eso pasaba las últimas veces que le había llevado, de repente el decir adiós a Makoto se había vuelto un verdadero reto y no sabía si eso solo le pasaba a él.

—Duerme bien y si necesitas algo vendré enseguida…

—Eres demasiado atento —dijo alargando las palabras mientras se movía de un lado a otro —si sigues así me aprovecharé de tu bondad ¿uh?

—No lo harías —le retó Makoto con una sonrisa tan dulce que heló a Takao.

—Oh, ¿El señor Tachibana me está retando? ¿Oíste bebé? Papá anda despotricando contra mi ¿eh?—dijo hablando a su pancita. —Ande señor Tachibana, que si sigue así no respondo.

—¿Qué puede pasar de seguir así? —preguntó. La verdad es que Makoto tampoco quería cortarle el rollo.

—Que si sigues siendo tan tú vas a enamorarme —susurró y se acercó rápidamente dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios — que descanse señor Tachibana.

—Eh…—para cuando Makoto salió de su trance Takao ya había entrado a su apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza, las mejillas le ardían intensamente y sus pensamientos habían salido disparados. Todo ese flirteo había concluido en eso ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y regresó hacia el auto dispuesto a ir a su hogar. Nunca imaginó que alguien al salir le observaba fijamente en un lugar escondido de la calle.

Al otro lado Takao sonreía pegado a la puerta liberando un inconsciente suspiro para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa cálida sensación. Hubo una pequeña punzada en aquella zona que le hizo quejarse y después de un par de jadeos desapareció. Miró en donde su bebé crecía, el bebé de ambos y al incorporarse palpó la zona notando que el dolor se había ido. Esa noche ya más tranquilo se bañó y fue a dormir en calma.

A la mañana siguiente se puso algo de ropa más casual, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones a cuadros muy diferente a lo de siempre. Los tatuajes de sus brazos se notaba y mientras se abrochaba la camisa podía verse uno en su cadera bajando hasta donde su pantalón permitía notar de la parte de enfrente. No quiso ponerse los aretes, ese día era su 'día libre' y aprovecharía para ver que tal andaba su pequeño retoño. La puerta sonó y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue a abrir no sin antes verse al espejo, peinarse un par de veces y alabarse a sí mismo. Fue entonces pero de su rostro escapó la sonrisa que antes adornaba.

—Tú…—susurró leve, doloso.

—Tenemos que hablar —Takao rio irónico ante esa frase.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo tantas veces pero ahora no se puede, Shin-chan —dijo el azabache.

—Takao, déjame hablar contigo…—dijo poniendo una mano en la puerta para evitar que la cerrase.

—Ahora que soy yo quien no quiere hablar te montas en tu macho diciendo que así debe ser ¿eh? No es cuando tú quieras —dijo con dolor.

—Solo escúchame por esta vez… no debimos dejar las cosas de esa manera —Takao negó y aun con esa risa había algo de rabia.

—No debimos pero insististe en anteponer tu trabajo ante mí, anteponer a ese sujeto ante mí y me ridiculicé frente a él cuando me corriste de nuestra casa ¿Acaso lo olvidas? —le recordó aquel día.

—Porque por si lo olvidaste tu llegaste diciendo estar embarazado de otro y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien sufría de celos sin fundamento siendo que Akashi solo es mi compañero de trabajo, Takao.

—Y es cierto que estoy embarazado de otro y tú a pesar de saber las intenciones de ese tipo insistías en estar con él, trabajar con él y hasta llevarlo a casa. ¿O me equivoco, Midorima? —dijo su apellido como nunca lo había hecho, tan iracundo y molesto soltando todo aquello que se había aguantado.

—¿Y eso te dio motivos para engañarme? ¿Inventándote cosas donde no había?—Takao negó apretando los labios.

—Sé que no debí serte infiel pero no fue solo eso… ni siquiera te detenías a saludarme o a desearme buenas noches y probablemente ni notabas que prefería dormir en la sala a dormir a tu lado. Sin embargo por respeto a nuestra alianza y a ti te defendí de todos y les decía que pronto nos casaríamos.

—¡No me hables de respeto y alianzas cuando te acostaste con otro! —Takao se quedó helado ante lo dicho por Midorima. Es cierto, no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas sin embargo no importa cuánto admitiera haberse equivocado para el de lentes él era el único culpable de que lo de ellos hubiese terminado y eso le molestaba.

—¿Solo viniste a restregarme esto en la cara?—dijo dolido —¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? ¿Por qué no te vas y sales de mi vida?

—Te observé… es todo…

—¡Ha! Ahora eres un maldito acosador. Solo eso te faltaba Midorima Shintarou. —dijo intentando cerrar la puerta pero no pudo —¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Regresar…eso quiero.

—Como si no te conociera…sé que te cala en el orgullo que te traicionara, que todo mundo supiera que me embaracé de otro… solo quieres que regrese para limpiar tu nombre ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú y tu nombre se pueden ir al carajo —gritó sin miedo a que los vecinos le escucharan.

—¡Takao! ¡Escucha!—gritó de igual forma.

—Creo que él ya no quiere hablar con usted —Midorima volteó lentamente para ver al hombre detrás de él. Castaño, alto y de ojos verdes. De verdad imponente pero a pesar de la frialdad de su mirada había algo de no1bleza en su porte.

—Si esa es tu última palabra está bien…—dijo soltando la puerta para acomodarse el traje y después de mirar a ambos se retiró del lugar sin decir más. La tensión se iba con él pero a Takao se le veía agotado, destrozado a su vez. Invitó a pasar a Makoto con la mirada y este aceptó cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras Takao se lavaba el rostro en el baño víctima de las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido.

—Gracias Mako-chan. Salvaste mi trasero ahí …—el otro negó para invitarlo a sentarse en el sillón al verlo agotado. Le subió los pies a la mesita y le pasó algo de agua —se supone que es mi casa ¿Qué haces siendo tan amable? ¿Eh?

—Será mejor que descanses hoy, te vez exhausto —susurró con ternura.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Una peleíta de esas las tenía constantemente, ya me he acostumbrado, uh. —dijo el joven tomando el agua.

—Pues es mejor que pierdas la costumbre por que no volverán— el azabache abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta que era cierto, esas peleas no volverían, se habían ido. No más gritos, no más caos, no más reprimendas ni clases de etiquetas y modales. No más ser reprendido por esos tatuajes y piercings ni discutir con los amigos por tener que elegirlo a él.

—Ahora si se acabó…—rio leve y miró a Makoto con un brillo en los ojos —al fin se lo dije, al fin lo deje ir para siempre. Lo corrí yo mismo ¿Lo viste? …

—Sí, lo he visto —Takao empezó a reír dejando el vaso con agua aunque una risa algo cansada.

—Se sintió genial… —se estiró agotado— creo que te haré caso y descansaré por hoy… cambiaré la cita con el médico y…

—Yo me encargo de todo, anda a dormir —el azabache asintió —seguro anoche ni dormiste bien.

—Si lo hice pero no tengo energías, seguro es el bebé—dijo sintiendo como Makoto le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para llevarlo a su cama a descansar. Lo depositó con cuidado moviendo las cobijas para después cubrirlo.

—Puede ser…duerme Takao. Ya has hecho un gran trabajo hoy…—le acomodó los cabellos y este cayó inmediatamente dormido.

Tuvo un mal sueño, uno muy angustiante. No podía ver con claridad pero sentía mucha tristeza, dolor, asfixia. Había oscuridad y aun cuando escuchaba la voz de Makoto no podía despertar. Calaba mucho, igual que el día anterior pero unas veinte veces más. Lo tenía retorcido contra la cama, la frente le ardía y ante las quejas le costaba respirar. Despertó notando el atardecer en la ventana, había dormido todo el día y pronto anochecería. Entonces volvió a sentir el dolor para luego escuchar nuevamente a Makoto quien intentaba reanimarlo. Estaba sudado, quejándose y se sostenía aquella zona bajo el ombligo.

—Mako-chan ¿Qué pasa? Me duele…mucho —decía Takao entre lágrimas.

—Ya viene la ambulancia…solo mantente despierto, todo está bien ¿Si?— hablaba mientras le ponía las manos en las mejillas para que le observase en un intento por mantenerlo lucido. Sentía frio en las piernas, solo la ropa interior le vestía y no entendía por qué. De repente entre la temperatura el cuerpo también se le helaba y al instante siguiente se sentía arder.

—Tengo miedo…—susurró aferrándose a la mano del castaño quien asentía. Makoto también estaba asustado, agobiado y tenía cierta incertidumbre al no poder cesar el dolor de Takao.

—No te duermas Takao, por favor…—suplicaba cerca de su rostro.

—Estoy muy cansado… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, no, no…por favor, abre los ojos, mírame —Takao clavó sus orbes en los de Makoto y sonrió levemente.

—Amo el verde de tus ojos…—dijo mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Makoto se separó y los paramédicos le levantaron de la cama en la que, antes de salir de la habitación, Takao pudo observar la inmensa mancha de sangre en las cobijas. Después de eso volvió a rendirse cerrando los parpados con una lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas.


	4. I want for you in myself

_Este es el último capitulo de la historia pero falta aun un especial de Haruka y Sakurai como regalo de agradecimiento por la espera y la constancia a la hora de comentar. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfrutaran de esta minihistoria!_

* * *

La sala de espera era fría, casi calaba los huesos. Era la segunda vez que Makoto estaba ahí angustiado por el estado de Takao. Aún recuerda como este empezó a quejarse dormido y como las sabanas se teñían de rojo. Algo estaba pasando con el azabache y su bebé, algo que no podía dejarlo tranquilo. Los chicos de ambas bandas arribaron poco a poco saludándolo y aunque esperaban noticias no le habían dicho nada. Pasaron los minutos angustiantes hasta que Kasamatsu se acercó a Makoto.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesitas saberlo—le dijo el pelinegro y tras ver a su grupo estos asintieron como en aprobación.

—¿Qué sucede?—el chico sacó su móvil y mostró unas fotografías de una revista que Makoto analizó. Era una de esas amarillistas y en ellas había fotos de él y Takao entrando al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía y al final una de este saliendo. En el encabezado decía "¿Será Tachibana Makoto el misterioso padre del bebé de Takao Kazunari?" y debajo un extenso reportaje sobre ambos.

—Imayoshi está que le revientan hasta las gafas del coraje —dijo tras recuperar su teléfono. Makoto suspiró con desdén.

—No tengo problema con que otros sepan lo que me preocupa ahora es como están ambos —los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

—Igual necesitabas saberlo por que pronto la prensa no solo te hostigará a ti sino a todo Iwatobi, lo sabemos, son insistentes. —comentó Kasamatsu.

—Gracias por advertirnos pero sabemos cómo enfrentarlos, con indiferencia absoluta —contestó Haruka — no estamos interesados en el escándalo.

—Haruka-senpai tiene razón, ese no es nuestro estilo —dijo Rei asintiendo y Nagisa le apoyó de igual forma.

—Son una gran banda y llegarán muy lejos y muy alto —comentó Reo mientras los de Iwatobi agradecían.

Entonces las horas aumentaron y los chicos sentados en diversas bancas esperaban. Nagisa se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en las piernas de Kasamatsu cosa que Kise había aprovechado para fotografiar alegando que esas fotos las imprimiría y pondría en un bonito cuadro. Incluso ante las quejas del otro pidió que le tomasen fotos con ellos. A pesar de que todos buscaban la calma Makoto seguía sintiendo esa punzada interna, un mal presentimiento. El médico salió al cabo de un par de horas más y se quitó el cubrebocas llamando a los familiares de Takao Kazunari. Makoto de inmediato fue seguido por los chicos y el medico con un rostro fúnebre les miró.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos pero el bebé murió… —a Makoto se le vino el mundo abajo, se cubrió un poco los labios y los apretó intentando no caer frente a todos, necesitaba saber más.

—¿Cómo está Takao?—preguntó al fin aunque la voz se le quebraba en cada palabra.

—Él está estabilizado. Al fallecer el producto tuvimos que extraerlo de urgencia. Con el primer intento de aborto su estado fue delicado y había alta probabilidad de que esto pasara así que lo lamento… —dijo el doctor sintiendo la perdida, esa era una parte horrible de su trabajo que debía enfrentar constantemente — él tendrá que durar unos días aquí en recuperación puesto que sufrió un par de laceraciones internas y deben sanar…

—Sí, lo entendemos doctor…—dijo Kasamatsu sosteniendo a Kise quien lloraba en su hombro— ¿Podremos verlo?

—Por el momento no. Necesita reposo absoluto y le hemos tenido que anestesiar para calmarle.

—Gracias por hacer todo lo posible, Doctor….Gracias —dijo Makoto sin poder contener las lágrimas y el médico le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo lamento mucho y cuando puedan pasar se los haré saber —dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín y retirándose de ahí para darle privacidad a la familia.

Nagisa lloraba en el hombro de Haruka y este contenía un poco las esperanzas destruidas de ver a su sobrino comer caballa y enseñarle a nadar. Todos los planes hechos, las locuras inventadas, las risas y los sueños se esfumaron. Reo quien deseaba ver una pequeña niña, solo para variar, en el grupo, Kise que quería consentirle en vista que Kasamatsu no lo haría. Todos los demás instruyendo juntos y a la vez en una competencia silenciosa para ver si era mejor baterista, bajista o guitarrista aunque seguro con esos padres seria cantante. Todo aquello drenado en un instante, tal vez no debieron apegarse tanto a sabiendas que eso podía pasar pero la esperanza no debía ceder, ellos creían en los milagros pero a veces estos no deben de pasar.

Ni que decir que el más destrozado era Makoto quien sollozaba en una silla apretando las manos, diciendo que pudo hacer más, que aunque todos insistieran en que no fue su culpa y que el pequeño estaba delicado desde que aquellos medicamentos entraron en el organismo de Takao se sentía aun así responsable de muchas maneras. Se talló las lágrimas y hasta ese día ninguno de sus compañeros había visto a Makoto llorar de esa manera. Verlo así les provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando el amanecer había llegado una curiosa y lastimera lluvia apareció en la ciudad casi como recordándoles que las lágrimas y la perdida estaban ahí. Makoto pasó solo a ver a Takao y este estaba recostado en la cama pero a diferencia del otro día no sonreía, solo estaba con la vista perdida, con los parpados ligeramente caídos. El castaño acercó una silla a la cama donde el azabache yacía y tras un silencio se atrevió a tomar su mano haciendo, con este acto, que Takao regresara a una realidad donde su hijo había muerto.

—Mako-chan …lo perdí…—le miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y los del ojiverde estaban igual.

—Es lo que tenía que pasar… —Takao apretó los ojos y las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza—todo estará bien…se fuerte por favor.

Y aun cuando pedía eso la fortaleza se había ido de sí mismo ¿Cómo levantarte cuando has perdido una vida? La vida de quien era tu sangre. Igual apenas había pasado del mes pero en ese mes, desde que lo supo, había generado diversas emociones y amor por esa criatura. Ver a Takao hablándole con ternura, saber que era suyo, reír ante sus locuras y ansiar tenerlo en sus brazos. Quería ver como la pancita del otro crecía y sin embargo eso ya no pasaría. Pero debía fingir fortaleza y alzar a Takao junto con él. Beso su mano repitiéndole que estarían bien mientras la lluvia arremetía aquel día. El amanecer más triste en la vida de ambos.

Y los días siguientes en el hospital fueron entre intentos de robarle una sonrisa al otro pero estas salían débiles y falsas, se le notaba cansado y taciturno. Nunca le dejaron de ver hasta que las heridas curaron y podría volver a su apartamento, a su vida normal. Ante la petición general decidieron turnarse, los ánimos de Takao les ponían de nervios, les crispaban. Makoto le llevó a su hogar y con cuidado subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento y encender las luces.

—Te prepararé algo de cenar, no soy muy bueno pero haré el intento ¿Quieres tomar un baño, Takao? —el azabache asintió sin decir nada y Makoto le guio hacia ese lugar que era bastante amplio con una tina en el centro. Rio al recordar que en su hogar hay una que Haru usa a diario pero más pequeña —¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

—Sí, gracias —le dijo sin ánimos y Makoto le soltó para que este hiciera lo suyo.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy enseguida—Takao asintió y tras ver que Makoto salía fue hacia la tina abriendo el agua. Las prendas cayeron a sus costados lentamente. No había marcas en su piel ni nada, esas fueron internas pero según el doctor ya habían sanado. Metió los pies al agua y cerró la llave, a pesar de que no había sangre casi podía recordar cómo esta salía de su interior, como esta descendía por sus piernas hasta expandirse por el agua de la tina y a pesar de sentirse horrorizado no gritó, solo liberó lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su mente le jugaba la mala pasada de teñir el agua en rojo.

Aun así se sentó en la tina estirando las piernas, viendo las gotas caer de la llave, pensando en todo y nada, sintiendo ese hueco en su pecho y más abajo, un lugar que hasta hace unos días era ocupado por un pequeño y que ahora se encontraba vacío. Sentía que era un dolor de nunca acabar, sentía que moriría estando triste por haberle perdido, por haber sido un tonto descuidado inexperto. Si no hubiera tomado esas pastillas no lo habría matado y, aunque la primera vez se excusó diciendo que él no sabía que estaba en cinta, ahora sentía todo el peso de la culpa en su espalda y solo había una forma de matar esa culpa, ahogándola.

Descendió levemente su cuerpo en el frio de porcelana arrastrándose hasta que sus cabellos azabaches terminaron flotando hacia arriba y solo podía ver las burbujas ascender hacia la superficie, las ondas, la respiración irse perdiendo, el agua rodeándolo. Era lo mejor, era necesario. Cerró los ojos sin escuchar más dejando ir la última burbuja de aire que pudo, entonces todo se tornó oscuro.

Un sorbo grande de aire después de escuchar un par de gritos, gritaba su nombre. Takao tosió agitado mientras los brazos de Makoto le sostenían sacándole la cabeza del agua, sosteniéndole la misma. No había tragado agua pero recuperar el aliento repentinamente fue algo sorpresivo. Captó un poco más de aire y el otro seguía llamándole.

—Takao-san… respira—le suplicó. Este obedeció. Reguló su respiración, los cabellos azabaches se le pegaban en el rostro y le era difícil abrir los ojos ante las gotas de agua, o lágrimas, así que talló los mismos hasta ser más visible todo —Takao-san, di algo…

—Mako-chan….—susurró viendo esos ojos verdes, eran muy diferentes a los de Midorima, definitivamente, pero igual eran hermosos, todo en aquel hombre era muy diferente a lo que creyó 'su tipo' y a pesar de tener esos pensamientos sobre él lo único que pudo cruzar su mente en ese instante, como si se tratase de una daga, fue que le hubiese encantado ver en su hijo mohines y expresiones similares a las de Makoto. Entrecerró los ojos y se quejó en un sollozo cruel, en un respiro más que de vida fue de realidad, de una realidad cruda y lastimera. Makoto lo acogió en su pecho mientras Takao lloraba aferrado a sus ropas, entendía el dolor por que también lo sentía aunque la impotencia le arremetía por no haber podido hacer nada.

Ahí en medio de aquel baño ambos lloraron por lo irrecuperable, lo irremplazable. Siempre ambos vagando en un mar de sueños y esperanzas, en paralelo, realizando la búsqueda de una meta sin imaginar que encontrarían entre ellos mismos algo más valioso e importante que la música misma y que ese algo lo perderían en un parpadeo, es un instante. Así es la vida, no siempre ganas.

Después de eso parecía haber una laguna mental y Takao abrió los parpados víctima de la luz que había en la habitación. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados y algo frescos, recordó haberse bañado la noche anterior y sin siquiera secarse adecuadamente había sido llevado a la cama. Al menos tenía ropa puesta pues la noche heló. Un extraño dolor de cabeza y un sabor amargo en los labios lo hizo caer en la realidad de nueva cuenta más ya no había lagrimas que soltar. Giró y justo como aquel día encontró el cuerpo de aquel joven a su lado dormido tan apaciblemente aunque había preocupación en su expresión a pesar de estar soñando. Takao se aproximó al otro, se pegó a su cuerpo y tomó su brazo para que le rodease, ahora más que nada necesitaba un abrazo. Makoto reaccionó somnoliento haciendo un ruido y observó al otro pegar la cabeza a su pecho.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó cansado.

—Necesito un abrazo…—susurró. Makoto sonrió levemente y cumplió su petición. Esa misma solicitud se les había sido negadas en sus anteriores romances fallidos pero ahora en medio de la tempestad y la destrucción era bueno saber que en el otro estaban encontrando ese complemento y que era, precisamente, la amabilidad y paciencia del castaño quien sostenía con fuerza la cordura y vitalidad de Takao.— perdóname…

—No tengo que perdonar…—hundió su nariz en los cabellos azabache.

—Perdón por ser egoísta e intentar dejarte solo con esto…lo supe cuando te vi anoche… no puedo irme así —Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido y supo que esas palabras tenían razón, la noche anterior quiso decirlo pero ante su propia naturaleza calló. Ya suficiente fue perder a su hijo como para ahora perder a Takao. Solo pudo apretarlo con fuerza a su cuerpo en seña de posesión, de no querer dejarlo partir y el otro entendió con una pequeña sonrisa que su lugar estaba ahí, que no superarían fácilmente eso pero que juntos sería más sencillo enfrentar el daño.

Fue comprensible para los chicos de Iwatobi que Makoto decidiera vivir un tiempo con Takao en vista de la situación y de los eventos que el castaño relató. Aun cuando el azabache prometió no cometer un acto similar no quería confiarse pues en su estado, según el doctor, podía haber altibajos. Tomó algunas cuantas cosas y prometió volver a visitarles y que podían verle cuando lo desearan. Así empezaron una nada convencional vida juntos mientras el ojo del espectáculo, el amarillismo y la controversia les observaba. La gente hablaba de ellos, los medios buscaban a Midorima Shintarou para hablar de la 'oficial' infidelidad de su pareja a lo que se excusaba diciendo que el compromiso de ambos se había diluido tiempo atrás y que deseaba lo mejor para Takao en su nueva vida. El azabache quien veía eso en la televisión creyó en las palabras del peliverde y abrazando la almohada se preguntaba si podía haber en su extraña relación con Makoto felicidad si el inicio fue tropiezo tras tropiezo; es más, se cuestionaba si había algo como 'una relación' pero es algo de lo que a estas alturas no estaba seguro.

Por otro lado, pasado medio mes de lo ocurrido, Imayoshi declaró ante la prensa la pérdida del bebé con la aprobación de ambos jóvenes. Pidió a todos comprensión para dejar de lado el hostigamiento en ese momento tan difícil para Takao y Makoto pero ni aquello es un tope ante aquellos amantes del sensacionalismo que lanzaron criticas ponzoñosas diciendo que todo aquello del embarazo era parte de una jugarreta comercial para dar alza a la carrera de Makoto y su banda. Era desalentadora la falta de empatía por parte de los medios pero en ese tipo de trabajo debían vivir y enfrentar esa realidad.

En ese instante Makoto ejecutaba un plan a consejo de Kise en vista de que Takao llevaba varios días en un ensimismamiento profundo. Suspiraba frente al rubio modelo y su pareja algo contrariado puesto que ese tipo de acciones nunca las había realizado.

—Sabemos que te preocupas por Takao, hasta olemos eso que sientes por él…se ve a kilómetros de distancia así que si alguna vez has considerado la vaga idea de conquistarle el momento es hoy, Makoto-cchi —decía Kise emocionado.

—Yo, no lo sé…—decía mientras entregaban algo a sus manos.

—Si temes que se ofenda a causa del luto solo efectúas una retirada estratégica pero estoy casi seguro que Takao le sentará muy bien sentirse querido, más que por nosotros, sentirse querido por alguien que le ame es lo que necesita…—dijo Kasamatsu y el castaño solo le miró con agradecimiento por sus palabras.

—Si mi adorable novio te lo dice es porque es cierto —espetó Kise para después quejarse al golpe recibido de su pareja —así que anda a la conquista~!

—Bien…—así Makoto emprendió el plan para recuperar los ánimos del azabache con el respaldo y aprobación de ambas bandas y de media comunidad de fans que tras leer y escuchar de los rumores les apoyaban de manera incondicional.

Llegó al apartamento que compartía con el otro y le vio recostado contra el sillón viendo el televisor. Sonrió obteniendo valor y fue hasta llegar frente al chico, inclinarse avergonzado y mostrar un ramo de flores. Takao fijó su atención en el mismo abriendo sus orbes grises sorprendido viendo entre el ramo y Makoto.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó.

—Un detalle que espero que te guste —dijo temeroso ante las reacciones del otro pero su expresión en vez de reflejar confianza mostraba un miedo por el cual Takao no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa mientras tomaba el ramo.

—Hombre, gracias. Me haces sentir como una colegiala en San Valentín…—dice gustoso mirando las flores mientras en sus ojos se observaba más calma, un alivio —pero quita esa cara que no te voy a morder, es un lindo detalle…gracias.

—Me alegro que te gustara—Takao acercó la mano para despeinar sus cabellos castaños y dejando de lado la pereza buscó espacio que le fue concedido para ponerse de pie.

—Buscaré un florero o algo así, ya habían pasado años sin recibir unas —dijo mientras caminaba con las flores en mano —es como volver a ser joven ¿uh?

—Tampoco eres viejo—comentó Makoto quien se sentaba en el sillón.

—Bien pero ya no tengo la vitalidad de antes, me oxido —dijo tras dejar las flores en el jarrón.

Dicho esto miró al otro como agradecimiento de nueva cuenta y vivieron otro día sin decir mucho y a la vez diciendo todo. Las pláticas se extendían cada vez más y pronto, más pronto de lo esperado, Makoto estaba de vuelta en los ensayos acompañado del azabache. Pronto habría una presentación y aunque el castaño se había negado a ir Takao le convenció de hacerlo, pronto él también retornaría a la música cuando su permiso médico y ánimos retornasen. La presentación sería en un lugar abierto y mucha gente iba además de escuchar a la banda para ver si podían visualizar a Takao entre ellos.

Makoto se paró en el escenario, tomó aire y recobró esa energía perdida, recordó su amor por la música y la pasión de sus fans. Miró al cielo mientras que detrás del escenario Takao le observaba contagiándose un poco de la emoción del momento mientras 'Cold hands' sonaba. Armonioso y en paz la gente coreaba la canción. Ese deseo de volver a alzar la voz, de ser escuchado, de que sus cantos llegaran más lejos de lo pensado, de que sus letras tocaran su corazón era una necesidad que el azabache tenía. Egoísta e impulsado por sí mismo pasó al escenario mientras Makoto hablaba con sus fans agradeciendo su asistencia, aun cuando intentaron detener a Takao fue Haru quien impidió a los de seguridad llegar al otro joven. La gente empezó a guardar silencio mientras los sonoros pasos del cantante se aproximaron a Makoto y este le observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Takao asintió. Los demás chicos de la banda estuvieron de acuerdo y con otro micrófono en mano la batería empezó a sonar suave junto con la guitarra en una especie de canción melancólica, triste. Makoto inició las primeras letras de aquella canción que reflejaba mucho de ellos mismos, de él en Takao, de Takao en él. 'Achromatic habit' que era una melodía de dos personas similares cuyos caminos se encontraron.

El azabache empezó a cantar de igual forma mientras la gente se sorprendía ante la similitud de tonos y alzaban un júbilo las manos emocionadas ante el momento. Sus voces en sincronización al igual que sus emociones y la música misma. Hubo una parte en que sus miradas y pasos se encontraron, frente a frente ante la expectativa de todos. Muchos hablarían de ese acto más estrategia comercial pero para ellos era un acto de amor puro. Makoto con su mano al costado de Takao donde ese hijo no reposaba más, un recuerdo, un instante perdido. Por un momento perdió el aliento pero ahora fue Takao quien le salvó cantando con esa fortaleza tan propia víctima de un sentimiento arremetedor, de una exclamación del pecho para que él les escuchara.

Mientras ambos cantaban la última parte para ellos era como decirle a aquella alma "No te preocupes, tus padres están bien y te aman donde estés" y entre los fanáticos hubo algunos llantos mientras ellos se abrazaban en aquel escenario. Era hora de dejar ir el dolor de la muerte y recobrar el sentido de la vida misma.

Después de esa presentación hubo celebración grupal para ellos, como en los viejos tiempos repentinamente Makoto no estaba y suspirando los de Iwatobi entendieron la señal alzando los hombros y empezando la fiesta en su honor. Por otro lado, en aquel hogar para ambos los suspiros resonaban en la pieza. Los cuerpos desnudos, esas pieles igual de cálidas rozando desconsiderados mientras Takao buscaba aferrarse e incitarlo. Makoto casi tan desgarrador como aquella primera noche juntos pero a la vez cuidadoso y considerado por el estado del otro quien seguía recuperándose de esos fatídicos eventos.

Esa vez si hubo cuidado, el pequeño globo de látex cubriendo de percances, buscando no repetir esa historia. Takao le recibía entre gruñidos y quejidos suaves, el otro preocupado le observaba pero una sonrisa le decía que todo estaba en orden, que podía continuar. Y las ropas yacían regadas por toda la casa como escenas del crimen de ambos, los besos de Makoto marcados en el cuerpo ajeno eran una prueba irrefutable de la pasión consumada y esos gritos placenteros nacientes de su garganta eran la evidencia final.

Takao se estremecía al tacto, a los besos, el otro le complacía tanto como podía, no se excedía aunque ambos lo desearan, no era buena idea hacerlo. La espalda ancha de Makoto tenía leves rasguños que imploraban piedad y a su vez pedían más, necesidad.

Las piernas enrolladas en la cadera ajena, el golpeteo sonoro y los besos que sonaba. Makoto no pudo contenerse más, Takao decidió ante su expresión, como si fuera una alerta, abrir esa puerta al placer y sin pedir permiso terminó ensuciando al otro con su esencia mientras que la de Makoto quedó asegurada dentro de la protección. Un suspiro, otros más acompañados de jadeos de cansancio.

Salió de su interior, removió la protección de su falo con cuidado y haciendo un nudo la tiró al bote de basura. Ver a Makoto realizando inclusive ese acto que en otros, inclusive en su expareja, era tan casual particularmente a él lo hacían lucir erótico e irreal, casi como un sueño. Si no fuera por su falto de energías o su estado médico le rogaría al otro que le arremetiera toda la noche ¿Y por qué no? Parte de la mañana pero ahora solo podía dormir en sus brazos.

—Por la mañana te dejo dinero para pagar el hotel y mi teléfono —bromeó Takao.

—Mejor no te marches, después de todo es tu casa..—le besó la frente. Takao se quedó en silencio un instante a sus brazos y decidió romper esa barrera que les dividía entre amantes causales a algo más.

—¿Quieres que sea la tuya también? Después de todo pagar los gastos juntos es algo que ya estamos haciendo y tu ropa sigue en la maleta pero cabe bien en los cajones —comentó Takao para alzar la vista buscando los ojos de Makoto pero solo encontró sus labios besándole.—ah, otros más de esos Makoto Tachibana y no respondo.

—¿Qué puede pasar? —preguntó entre sonrisas.

—Que voy a enamorarme…—pegó su frente a la del otro mientras le rodeaba con los brazos y entonces el castaño dijo algo que se quedaría en la mente de Takao haciendo en él in nido de felicidad.

—Pues ya me he adelantado…—no hubo frase tan más simple y a su vez tan hermosa como esa.

Sentirse amado, amar, poder suspirar mientras sonreía frente a sus labios y sus orbes se encontraban con ese brillo intenso. No podrían tener cosas tales como un aniversario porque a ningunos constaba cuando habían empezado, más bien fueron cosas que se dieron con el tiempo, con paciencia, conociéndose ante la convivencia. Verlos juntos era natural para todos y ya daban por entendido que eran una pareja estable mientras la prensa lo evidenciaba tras verlos juntos salir de un restaurante o encontrarse en las presentaciones.

Hubo más noches de pasiones para ambos y más locuras en ese extraño grupo de amigos. Ni que decir cuando Kise y Kasamatsu anunciaron su paternidad a todos lo cual explicaba el por qué el rubio se había roto sospechosamente dos costillas, seguro a Kasamatsu no le hizo gracia saberlo pero no había de otra, la comunidad de rubios deredere crecería.

Ya habían pasado tres meses cuando el doctor dio el visto bueno a Takao, su cuerpo estaba recuperado y listo para recibir un nuevo ser aunque con sumo cuidado. Fuera de pensar en su miedo a la pérdida realmente se sentía impulsado por el deseo propio y novedoso de hacer una pequeña vida a la cual cuidar con esmero. Una pequeña trampa a Makoto, más valía pedir perdón que pedir permiso, bastó una noche más después de una presentación para que ocurriese.

Tan solo un mes después Makoto despertó en su habitación. El sol le daba en la espalda pero no quemaba y sin embargo su reloj biológico le indicaba que debía alzar las cobijas y empezar sus labores diarias. Un olor agradable del desayuno siendo preparado le hizo caer en la realidad de su vida en pareja pero ver en el mueble de a lado el celular del otro como portapaleles de unas hojas llamó su atención y le hizo rememorar aquel día.

Se sentó y tomó el móvil, en él había una foto de ambos dándose un dulce beso que Takao presumía con orgullo a sus amigos. Revisó con duda los papeles y vió letra por letra para sorprendido dejarlos en la cama y a paso rápido sin pensar si quiera en sus sandalias fue a la cocina. Miró a Takao, Takao le observó sonriendo y con la mirada le preguntó. El azabache asintió tocándose la pancita y sobraron las palabras cuando fue abrazado por Makoto.

—Esta vez haremos las cosas bien ¿Ok, señor Tachibana? —dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas en un puchero adorable. Takao se enterneció y se presionó a él con más fuerza.

Ni que decir que pese a un par de dificultades las cosas salieron bien. Entre risas y competencias entre Kasamatsu y Takao con sus pancitas mientras las bromas afloraban llamando de aquella banda el conjunto de los embarazados.

Hubo recuerdos, retos, momentos, instantes y tal vez de los más apremiantes era escuchar a los dos cantantes entonar una dulce canción al bebé que pronto nacería. Recibieron bonitos presentes inclusive de Midorima con quien había estancado las cosas dejando en buenos términos su amistad.

Y llegó el bebé, un bonito varón que nació poco después de la hermosa rubia de Kasamatsu. Makoto lo cargaba conmovido, los chicos de Iwatobi se encontraban felices que inclusive el arisco de Haru soltó un par de sonrisas al ver al futuro devorador de caballas. Llegar a casa días después del parto con el bebé en brazos ante la celebración de todos.

—Les presento…a Suzuki —dijo el azabache con una sonrisa. Suzuki cuyos cabellos azabaches y aun escondidos ojos verdes lanzaba pataditas escuchando a todos sin saber que su llegada al igual que la de la jovencita rubia les generó gran felicidad.

Y saberle ahí, tan real, tan genuino era como un buen trago de alegría, de energía. La consumación de su amor hecho humano, de su nada convencional relación y de la dedicación, comprensión y esmero de ambos por mostrarse entre ellos que valía la pena amar y ser amados, no pensaban que ocurriría entre ellos mismos, pero eso lo hacía aún mejor. Ambos eran más fuerte que todo y no fueron nunca más los chicos solitarios que mencionaba aquella triste canción

"I want for you in myself"


	5. Your shadow , my shadow

_Como lo prometido es deuda en esta ocasión les traigo el último capitulo y extra de Achromatic Habit donde enmarco la relación del HaruSaku._

_Espero que les guste, es un capitulo divertido de ratos, intenso de otros, tienen un final cliché pero necesario._

* * *

—Mako ¿Estás listo? —preguntó el azabache entrando a la puerta de aquel cuarto azul claro y blanco. Había peluches de diferentes tamaños regados en el suelo, desde leones hasta conejos. Una alfombra decoraba todo el lugar y en medio una bonita cuna de madera donde el pequeño demonio dormía. Takao suspiró enternecido al ver a su pareja acariciarle los cabellos al bebé con esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro. —Anda, vamos.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme …no me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo —Takao lanzó una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a la cuna donde el bebé dormía tranquilo.

—Y por eso mismo papá sobreprotector usted y yo iremos a relajarnos esta noche … además no se quedará solo ya he llamado a Sakurai para que cuide de él —Makoto alzó la vista parpadeando confuso.

—Yo he llamado a Haru, creí que en eso habíamos quedado…—Takao hizo un mohín como si espantara una mosca y empezó a reír.

—Mejor que sean los dos así no se aburren ¿Eh? —Makoto suspiró, en eso tenía razón Takao y también en la parte de que debían darse un pequeño tiempo para ellos. Desde que Suzuki nació no habían tenido un respiro entre presentaciones, cuidados, llevar al bebé a todos lados, ir al médico, arriba y abajo entre sus carreras y la faceta paternal que enfrentaban. Estaban exhaustos y no se habían detenido a pensar en ellos por pensar en su bebé constantemente.

—Vamos entonces…—dijo sonriendo al igual que su pareja. Takao acarició los cabellos del pequeñín y asintió.

—Hoy dejaré que este galán me rapte pero promete que te portarás bien con tus tíos ¿Eh? No vayas a hacer travesuras…—susurró y el bebé seguía respirando tranquilo como pocas veces. El niño de tan solo seis meses podía ser un destructor interplanetario cuando rompía en llanto pero también había heredado el ser risueño de sus dos padres. Makoto tomó por la cintura a Takao y salieron de la pieza donde el bebé tenor dormía. Escucharon inmediatamente la puerta.

—Iré a abrir —dijo Makoto pero sus pasos fueron frustrados por un corto pero pasional beso por parte del más bajo que solo quedó por ser correspondido de la misma manera. Aun a Makoto se le complicaba por momentos esa parte efusiva y sensual de Takao pero a su vez le encantaba y por eso lo tenía a sus pies, por eso se quitaba los complejos y dejaba que el instinto le guiara. Takao se separó de él con una sonrisa, con ese brillo de amor en su mirada.

—Anda o nunca saldremos de aquí …—el más alto sonrió asintiendo, sonriendo de igual forma y fue a prisa a la puerta. Abrió y ahí estaba Haruka.

—¡Haru! Pasa…—le invitó amablemente y el otro saludó corto de palabras como siempre. Makoto no había imaginado hacia un año que las cosas se tornarían así, que Haru sería quien cuidara al hijo de su nueva relación. Al menos agradecía que aun estuviera de su lado incondicional como siempre.— Espero que no te moleste Haru pero también vendrá Sakurai ¿Le recuerdas?

—Si…—dijo mientras veía a la joven pareja ponerse los sacos y arreglarse los cabellos.

—A sido mi error, le he llamado también para que cuide a Suzuki pero así ambos se harán compañía —dijo Takao palmeando un poco el hombro de Haruka. Al azabache de ojos azules poco le importaba eso de tener compañía así que daba igual si fuera ese chico o la reina de Inglaterra mientras no le complicase la noche.

—Si llora le escucharás, lo hace muy fuerte y si tiene hambre hay un biberón en la estufa dentro del agua, solo la poner a hervir un poco y…

—¿Cómo sabré si tiene hambre? —preguntó Haru haciendo obvio el hecho de que jamás en su vida a cuidado bebés.

—Sakurai lo sabrá…—dijo Takao —no debe de tardar en llegar. Cualquier cosa tienes nuestro número.

—¿Tienes tu celular contigo? —cuestionó Makoto a sabiendas que Haruka nunca lo porta.

—Si…— dijo mostrándolo. Últimamente lo debía portar pues aunque no lo confesara estaba al pendiente de él para saber si su pequeño "sobrino" necesitaba algo.

—Cualquier cosa estaremos al pendiente y…—Haruka empezó a empujar a la pareja fuera o estos nunca se irían por sus preocupaciones — nos veremos más tarde.

—Ya…—cerró la puerta cuando casi a empujones sacó al par y suspiró pensando que esos dos no tenían remedio. Era comprensible, ya habían perdido a su primer bebé y tras la pérdida de un hijo los padres se tornaban aún más protectores. Haruka no podía entender en su totalidad ese sentimiento pero el solo recordar ese lamentable día se daba una idea de lo devastados que se sentían y ahora con Suzuki las cosas se habían aligerado pero siempre estaban con el miedo de vivir una experiencia así. Haru fue a la habitación donde el pequeño aun dormía y le observó con detenimiento.

A Haru, quien no le gustaba las cosas complicadas o escandalosas, había desarrollado curiosamente afecto por aquella pequeña criatura y lo atribuía al hecho de que no era su hijo y no le veía a diario, por ende no tenía que soportarle y solo estaba con él cuando el pequeño estaba 'de buenas'. Él se detenía a pensar en ocasiones si acaso algún día tendría hijos también y, hasta el día que vio a Suzuki, jamás se cuestionó al respecto. ¿Cómo sería él con un hijo? Bueno, para empezar ni siquiera tenía una pareja ni interés en tenerla, la gran mayoría de las personas que conocía no le parecían aptas y eran todos complejos como para obtener el papel de 'pareja de Haru'. El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus vacilaciones y fue directamente a abrir. Detrás de la misma estaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos expresivos. Se habían encontrado en las reuniones y sabía que era el tecladista de aquella famosa banda donde Takao estaba.

—Eh…b..buenas noches —dijo haciendo una reverencia totalmente cohibido.

—Pasa…—dijo Haru invitándole. Hasta ese instante terminó de figurar que ese chico tímido sería su compañía por varias horas y que, además de la música o Suzuki, no tenían nada en común. El chico entró haciendo otra reverencia a aquel apartamento donde la pareja vivía y antes de preguntar cualquier cosa Haru habló — nos han dejado a cargo a los dos.

—Oh ya… seguro Takao piensa que yo solo no puedo y lo lamento, lo lamento tanto —dijo haciendo nuevamente una serie de reverencias y Haru miraba indiferente la actitud de mártir del otro.

—Suzuki duerme…—fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón dando por terminadas las excesivas disculpas del otro quien parecía lloriquear en medio de todo. Sakurai apretó los labios tímido y fue hasta donde él. A ojos de Sakurai ese azabache no parecía mal tipo, era bastante tranquilo a decir verdad y eso era una buena noticia para él quien se cohibía fácilmente. Haruka miraba la pantalla apagada del televisor ensimismado pensando que programa sería bueno ver y el otro al fin se animó a sentarse a su lado al ver que el inexpresivo joven no tendría la decencia de invitarle.

—Usted…es el amigo de Makoto-san ….el de aquella fiesta…—dijo mirando a otro punto y entonces el azabache recordó cómo es que, desafortunadamente, los chicos de aquella banda le habían conocido. Ese día discutió con Makoto frente a todos renegando de sus sentimientos y dejándole en claro que solo quería su amistad. Las cosas no se salieron de control gracias a Takao que intervino pero seguía siendo molesto que vieran ese lado de él.

—Si…—respondió a secas y Sakurai tragó un poco de saliva buscando hacer charla con ese chico tan complejo. La noche era joven y sería un desperdicio estar solo sentados y enmudecidos.

—Parecen muy lejanas esas épocas ¿no? Ahora nuestras bandas son igual de famosas —comentó ya más relajados pero al girar la vista notó la mirada profunda y azul de Haruka haciéndole temblar de miedo. —lo…lo siento…ustedes seguro…odian eso de que nos comparen y lo siento tanto —dijo disculpándose como antes pero el otro no le tomó importancia.

—No me molesta, me da igual —contestó tajante —yo solo toco porque me gusta no por la fama.

Aquel comentario había sorprendido un poco a Sakurai. El azabache había dicho las cosas tan en serio que le costaba creer que en el mundo aun hubiera músicos con un amor tan genuino por cantar sin intereses de por medio pero Haruka parecía esa clase de músicos, uno que lo hacía con las mismas ganas aun si estuviera en un bar viejo y hediondo o en un enorme escenario.

—Aun así el ascenso les debió sentar muy bien —Haruka miró a otro punto alzando los hombros y no respondió a eso. Pensó en decir "no realmente" pero la verdad es que ahora tenían mayor entrada de dinero y pronto dejarían la vieja bodega donde vivían para hacerse de una casa con habitaciones como debe ser. Con suerte y tendrían una bañera más grande o mejor aún una piscina.

Sakurai suspiró resignado ante la falta de cooperación del otro y decidió pasar al plan B: ver televisión. Rebuscó el control entre las almohadas y lo encontró para su sorpresa. Se recargó en el mismo sillón donde estaba Haru poniéndose cómodo. Sabía que a esa hora pasarían una película que le gustaba y esperaba que al otro chico le gustase también; la televisión de Takao era una pantalla plasma grande con buena resolución, el chico siempre la presumía y ahora podrían hacer uso de ella.

Encendió la misma picando el botón del control y lo primero que salió le dejó el shock haciendo que el control botara de sus manos e intentase atraparlo mientras los gemidos de las personas en el televisor se escuchaban más claros y se veía explícitamente algo que no era apto para menores pero que pasaban a esas horas. Haru miró la pantalla y no hizo mayor reacción a diferencia de Sakurai quien estaba totalmente aterrado intentando picar los botones del control hasta que logró cambiar a canal suspirando más tranquilo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por haber visto esas cosas en pantalla grande y más a lado de alguien como Haruka.

—Lo…lo siento por eso…—bien el otro pudo haber dicho algo como _"no es tu culpa"_ pero guardó silencio mientras buscaba el canal de aquella película — no…no sé si te guste _Megashark*_

Justo la película iba a iniciar y la trama era algo intensa aunque muy irreal de un tiburón gigantesco que aterrorizaba desde el océano y era capaz de hasta derribar aviones con su mandíbula letal. Eso había despertado el interés de Haruka pero no precisamente por el enorme animal o las escenas exageradas si no por los escenarios abundantes de mar. Aprovechando el pequeño corte antes de iniciar Sakurai decidió ir en la búsqueda de algo de botana.

—Te ayudaré…—dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie yendo con él a la cocina para preparar algo de crema, salsa y papas además de servir soda.

—¿Le gusta cocinar, Nanase-san? —el azabache se quedó un momento en silencio y asintió. La verdad es que lo disfrutaba aunque sus platillos iban más dirigidos a cosas del mar. —Yo también suelo hacerlo debido a que vivo solo, lo disfruto mucho.

—¿No vives con tus compañeros de grupo?—el castaño negó.

—Es cierto que viajamos juntos a veces pero Kasamatsu-san ahora vive con Kise-san y su pequeña, Takao-san con Makoto-san y Suzuki y los demás tienen a sus familias también. Himuro-san vive junto con Reo-nee. —dijo sentándose mientras la película daba inicio.

—¿No tienes una familia o algo asi? —Sakurai negó comiendo una papa. La realidad es que era un chico de lo más solitario y pese a las insinuaciones de haber algo entre él e Imayoshi la verdad era muy pasmado como para dar paso a una relación de cualquier tipo. Apenas y hacia amigos pero eran por cosas de la banda.

En eso Haruka era igual aunque nunca había tenido interés en resolverlo ni nada por el estilo. Vivía junto con Nagisa y Rei aunque las cosas empezaban a tornarse incómodas en el ambiente pues entre ese par había una cierta tensión desde hacía un par de meses que olía a relación. Los chicos creyeron que Haru no lo notaría, de hecho no querían contarle nada para que no se sintiera mal tercio en esa casa y tan pronto el azabache había anunciado que pasaría la noche en casa de Makoto ese par se mostró algo animado. Haruka suspiró al recordarlo, igual si ese era secreto de ellos algún día debía saberlo y posiblemente seguir su camino, ser algo solitario como ese castaño disculpón.

Se tiraron en el sillón comiendo, charlando entre cortes, disfrutando de la película. En una ocasión cuando iban a tomar una papa sus manos rozaron, total cliché, y en su nerviosismo casual Sakurai se disculpó más Haruka no le dio importancia. Pasaron de eso pero minutos después entre la tensión de la película Sakurai no quizo interrumpir la concentración del otro y requería de un poco más de bebida, esa misma que estaba al otro lado de Haruka, entonces decidió casi pasar por encima para tomarla por no pedir para que el otro no se molestase, por que Sakurai era amable, considerado y nervioso, muy nervioso sobre todo en ese momento en que el azabache decidió girar el rostro y quedaron muy cerca uno de otro.

Entonces pudo observar esos ojos azules claros, más expresivos de lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente, y esas facciones suaves.

Haruka por su parte pudo vislumbrar bien esos cabellos castaños bien acomodados y esos ojos almendrados al igual que sus rasgos tan finos ¿Por qué pensaba justamente en eso? Debía ser por ese calor que se tornó en el ambiente y que parecía más emanar del cuerpo de Sakurai ante la vergüenza de la posición y la cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Haruka no mostró mayor preocupación o interés pero si desfachatez al acercarse un poco más al rostro ajeno de una forma muy peligrosa que hizo detener el corazón de Sakurai. Sus labios entreabiertos, un poco de impulso instintivo más que pensamiento coherente casi como un imán halándolo a él.

Todo se detuvo, un llanto descontrolado los hizo caer de nueva cuenta en la realidad en donde tenían que cuidar al hijo de sus amigos, esa misma realidad donde ambos eran hombres, casi desconocidos, pero humanos emocionales con necesidades a fin de cuentas.

—V…Voy a ver que tiene —dijo Sakurai incorporándose, yendo a toda prisa al cuarto del bebé que lloraba como nunca mientras que Haruka suspiró en la sala tallándose los cabellos. Pronto apareció Sakurai cargando al pequeño, meciéndolo un poco en una escena que parecía enternecedora, encantadora. —tiene hambre ¿Podrías calentar el biberón?

—Claro…—fue todo lo que respondió y pusieron manos a la obra. Pronto el pequeño comió gustoso calmando su llanto mientras Sakurai se sentaba en el sillón con el pequeño en brazos. Se sentía algo agotado, perturbado por esas sensaciones que supuso fueron más de miedo que otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, el bebé ya yacía dormido en sus brazos así que inconsciente decidió imitarle.

Despertó de golpe en la madrugada, una sábana le cubría el pecho más la sensación de no tener al niño como lo dejó la noche anterior le alertó. Se puso de pie de golpe, rebuscó con la mirada algo aterrado y se topó con Makoto quien ponía la mesa para desayunar.

—Buenos días…—dijo con una sonrisa. El castaño más bajo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Lo..Lo siento tanto, me quedé dormido, lo lamento —Makoto empezó a hacer un mohín con las manos para que se calmara cuando apareció Takao con el pequeño en brazos.

—No te preocupes, Saku —dijo el azabache — estabas cansado e hiciste bien en dormir. Haruka se encargó de cuidar a ambos después y ya se ha ido.

—Haruka…-san —entonces las memorias de esa cercanía le atacaron haciéndole sonrojar los mofletes.

—¿Sakurai? ¿Estás bien? —el castaño alzó la vista y asintió fuertemente, muy apenado y siguió disculpándose por haberse dormido esperando no haber sido un problema para el azabache. Cuando lo viera se disculparía con él, definitivamente.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo, tenían una presentación en puerta de ambas bandas así que tomó la oportunidad para colarse al camerino de Iwatobi. Llegó a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar escuchó mucho ruido dentro del mismo, gritos de alguien que lloriqueaba así que dudó de entrar hasta que alguien tomó la chapa y abrió. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron de nueva cuenta, esa sensación era más fuerte que antes y le helaba la piel. De nuevo ese grito le regresó a la realidad, el pequeño rubio de la banda estaba en pleno berrinche.

—Haru-chan, por favor —decía el chico. Haruka giró un poco el rostro y tomó el brazo de Sakurai para salir del camerino llevándolo con él. El castaño estaba por demás confuso ¿Por qué lo estaba arrastrando de esa forma? Fuera lo que fuera, el tacto de la mano del azabache en su muñeca era cálido.

Llegaron a una especie de glorieta donde solo el staff podía estar, aun había tiempo antes de la presentación, podían darse el lujo de holgazanear un poco. Se sentaron en una de las banquillas sin haber dicho nada en todo el santo camino, Sakurai se cuestionaba que pudo haber pasado con Haruka para actuar así pero ver su expresión no ayudaba de mucho, era un sujeto difícil de leer. Mientras el azabache suspiró y se relajó un poco rebuscando lo que necesitaba decir. No era de la clase de jóvenes que desahogaba sus penas o problemas en otros pero en ese instante necesitaba de alguien y ese alguien, el primero que cruzó en su mente, fue Sakurai.

—Yo…quería disculparme por lo del otro día…—dijo el castaño pero Haruka le interrumpió.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo un tiempo? —Sakurai abrió los ojos sorprendido a la petición —estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme.

—¿Tuviste problemas con tus compañeros?

—No realmente…—fue toda su respuesta. Sakurai no tenía problema en compartir piso y cuarto aunque quería saber cuáles eran las causas de tanto drama.

—Claro, eres bienvenido. —sonrió. Haruka agradeció sin mostrar mucha expresión y en solo un parpadeo, cuando menos lo pensaron, la casa del castaño tenía algunas cajas regadas por la sala.

Acomodar cosas, ropa, meter una cama extra en la habitación única de Sakurai, pues Haruka traía su propia cama y definitivamente el castaño no le mandaría a dormir en el sofá así que compartir pieza en dos camas diferentes estaba bien, el cuarto era amplio y se las arreglarían. Ahora en la solitaria casa había dos toallas, dos cepillos de dientes, un par de pantuflas y el armario lleno de ropa de ambos casi hasta vomitar. Sakurai se sentó en su cama y miró alrededor con una sonrisa, se sentía agradable tener a alguien en casa.

Y esa primer noche cada quien en su cama se sintió como si fueran conocidos de siempre, como si el otro hubiese estado toda la vida ahí, era gracioso y Sakurai pensó que era el único sintiéndose así pero estaba equivocado. Entonces, buscando valor, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? —susurró. Haruka no hizo mohín siquiera de removerse y aun con las cobijas encima respondió.

—Mis compañeros de piso eran pareja, no quería incomodarles…

—Ya…entiendo —debía ser una situación difícil para todas las partes, por suerte Sakurai no pasó por algo así ya que los únicos que salían de la banda eran Reo y Himuro pero jamás se sintieron acomplejados o incómodos por ello puesto que eran un tanto reservados. Se desearon buenas noches, varias de esas mientras sin problemas ni roces vivían una vida como compañeros de piso entre la extraña cuestión silenciosa sobre si había algo más que eso.

Cocinar era trabajo de Haruka, él era bastante bueno, aunque Sakurai muchas veces le reñía, si eso podía llamarse reñir, diciendo que él también podía. Solo estaba el defecto de que la cocina era angosta, de hecho algunas partes de la casa de Sakurai lo eran a excepción de la habitación. Solo que ese día pasó algo curioso, más bien algo fuera de sus planes, un pequeño detonante, una especie de situación que solo esclareció un poco el sentir de ambos.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí…—decía Haruka con cara de pocos amigos. Sakurai estaba a su lado en la cocina intentando ayudar al chico un tanto quejumbroso, a veces se ponía en ese plan, era raro pero posible. Sakurai tenía muchas facetas además de disculparse por todo, en ocasiones era ególatra y ambicioso diciendo cosas como "Seré el mejor músico" mientras hacia un puchero gracioso. Otras veces era alegre en demasía y a veces hasta caprichoso.

—Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Haruka-san —Haru suspiró, no había remedio. En ese tiempo igual Sakurai había conocido un poco mejor los mohines del azabache, sus muecas leves y sus facetas. No le conocía tan bien como sus compañeros de banda pero podía presumir que ahora pasaba más tiempo con él que nadie. Luego se regañó por pensar en eso ¿Se podía presumir tal cosa?

—Como sea…—susurró pasando de él y entonces aplicando la ley del hielo buscó pasar a su lado para salir del lugar. Sakurai notó haberle molestado, se iba a disculpar mil veces como hacia pero detuvo sus palabras al verse en esa situación. Cuando Haruka intentó en vano salir del angosto pasillo de la cocina pasando detrás de Sakurai se quedó 'atorado' por así decirlo. Más bien pegado al castaño, prácticamente en toda su espalda y más abajo. El castaño palideció ante la comprometedora posición de ambos, no podía ver la expresión de Haru ni por que solo se había quedado así atrás.

—Haru…-san —sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando sintió un empujón pélvico, uno que le hizo inclinarse solo un poco instintivamente. Se cubrió los labios para evitar soltar ese sonido de sorpresa más cuando notó que aquello no fue un accidente por que sobrevino otro después de ese. Sakurai se cubrió los labios con ambas manos cuando sintió las manos de Haruka en sus caderas mientras seguía moviéndose contra él de forma sugerente y, aun cuando tuvieran las prendas puestas, podía sentir aquella erección creciente en los pantalones del azabache.

Pronto Sakurai estaba sostendo con sus codos en la barra mientras temblaba nervioso, sonrojado, extrañado ante ese calor en su cuerpo y sintiendo como Haru por lo bajo jadeaba disfrutando del roce, no es que él no lo disfrutara pero estaba más asustado que nada. Entonces el bazo de Haruka lo onbligó a incorporarse, a pegar nuevamente la espalda a su pecho y mirarlo de lado, viendo esa expresión de deseo que lo debilitó, casi como un instinto animal en el otro más que lógica y con esa misma posición Haruka buscó sus labios, tan próximo, tan cercano.

El teléfono sonó sacándolos del ambiente creado. Sakurai actuó más tonto que nunca y disculpándose, excusándose, salió del agarre de Haruka y entre tropezones fue al teléfono. No supo por que huyó pero la forma que tomaban las cosas le gustaban y asustaban por igual. Y estaba rojo hasta las orejas aun así tomó el aparato y contestó tartamudeando.

—Bu…Bueno ¿Quién habla?

—Soy Imayoshi. Tenemos un problema— y así fue que Sakurai dejó un poco de lado aquel suceso que tuvo con su compañero de piso y se concentró en cada cosa que le decía Imayoshi. Cuando terminó la llamada agradeció y colgó el teléfono para después retornar la mirada en la cocina, Haruka ya no estaba y supo de inmediato donde encontrarlo. El sonido del agua en la bañera le dio la respuesta pero mientras el otro estaba hundido en la tina Sakurai se estaba ahogando en sus emociones.

Después de ese instante el día fue muy tenso y llegada la mañana siguiente Haruka salió de casa antes de que Sakurai despertase sin decir nada. Tenía un ensayo, tal vez así podría despabilarse y aclarar que rayos le pasaba con el castaño. Tocó la guitarra y tocó algunas notas de _"Dried up youthful fame"_. Los chicos le observaban con preocupación, parecía más perdido que de costumbre pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada. Takao estaba ahí con el pequeño Suzuki en brazos mientras revisaba su móvil y se sorprendió a leer algo.

—Oh, el productor musical Imayoshi y el músico Ryou Sakurai tienen una relación, según informantes. ¡Vaya! —dijo Takao tiendo sonoro mientras Haruka fruncía el ceño y los demás se acercaban a leer la nota — Los paparazzi los han visto juntos en diversas ocasiones y…

Mientras todos seguían en su charla la guitarra se había quedado sola en medio del salón de ensayos, el azabache no estaba ahí y se había ido junto con su rabia, con esa molestia a flor de piel. Llegó a casa abriendo la puerta sin chistar y encontró a Sakurai secándose el cabello después de un baño, preparándose para salir. Haru tomó aire y cuando el otro iba saludar le interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu relación? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sakurai abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó pero el otro se aproximó amenazante, peligroso.

—No, no tengo una Haru..-san

—¿Qué hay de lo que dice la prensa? — Sakurai retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

—Fue un r..rumor falso…Imayoshi-san me informó de ello y…yo. —estaba temblando, asustado, cuestionándose por que tantas preguntas y rabia por parte del azabache pero entonces pensó que debía sentirse fatal por haber hecho aquello si es que en realidad tuviese una pareja. Entonces Haruka se pegó abriendo la puerta del cuarto mirándole aun fijo a los ojos, tan penetrantes, tan azules. —y..yo iré a aclararlo a los medios..ahora.

—Si no estás saliendo con nadie…—dijo sin poder terminar la frase, sin poder decir más. Sakurai abrió los ojos entendiendo y entonces Haruka lo tomó por los hombros cayendo juntos en la cama del castaño. — entonces yo…

Aproximó su rostro al de Sakurai estando encima de él, cercanía, respiraciones, el aroma ajeno, tantas emociones y aun roce de los labios interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Haruka. El azabache se separó un poco, Sakurai pensó de aquello el colmo pero aun así Haruka contestó la llamada.

—Haru. Te has ido del ensayo repentinamente ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Makoto al otro lado de la línea.

—Makoto. Estoy en casa, me sentí mareado. —respondió a secas. Sakurai hizo un pequeño puchero mientras el azabache alzaba los hombros aun encima de él.

—Ya, ¿Quieres que vayamos a verte?

—No, estaré bien yo…—cuando iba a dar más explicaciones fue jalado por un impaciente Sakurai quien le estampó un suave beso en los labios, Haruka le correspondió mientras al otro lado de la línea Makoto seguía llamándole por su nombre. Entonces el azabache se separó — descuiden, nos veremos mañana.

—Haru, espera, ¡Haru! —el azabache cortó la llamada y lanzó el móvil lejos de ahí mientras siguió besando al castaño, palpando, perdiéndose en ese contoneo, en esa intensidad y en la demanda de sus caricias, de cómo la ropa cedía, de cómo inesperadamente ambos se buscaban hasta el alma bajo las prendas. Besos sonantes, de esos que dejan marcas al dia siguiente, eran repartidos en el cuerpo de Sakurai mientras que sentía la virilidad ajena rozarle aquel lugar que por suerte ya había sido explorado, y decía por suerte porque no habría tal cosa como el dolor de las primeras ocasiones.

Solo una mirada bastó para decir que estaría bien, que podía ir directo al grano, que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cálido y preparado para recibirle, además de ansioso, además de tanto. Y ver a Haruka arrodillado buscando una forma de entrar en él quien estaba exhibido y con las piernas abiertas fue demasiado, fue emocionante. Entonces cuando sintió rozar aquella virilidad algo pasó, ese tono de teléfono interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta. Sakurai suspiró ¿Realmente podía pasarle eso a él justo en ese instante?. Palpó hasta alcanzar el teléfono del buró de a lado y picó para contestar, trabajo era trabajo y de eso vivían.

—¿Si, diga? —preguntó Sakurai — Hola Imayoshi-san…s..si yo lo siento por no ir a la conferencia e..es que se me atravesó algo y…—se mantuvo en silencio cuando sintió la virilidad del azabache entrar en él conteniendo un gemido — no c..creo poder asistir…

—Espero que arregles ese 'algo' Sakurai —dijo Imayoshi tallándose la sien.

—Si, yo lo arreglo y l…lo siento —dijo conteniéndose aun más al sentir como Haruka empezaba a moverse contra el —A-a… nos veremos mañana…si —ni siquiera pudo despedirse y cortó la llamada para dar paso a una reprimenda qe fue contestada con embestidas por parte del azabache.

—Estamos a mano…—susurró arremetiendo contra él mientras Sakurai apretaba los labios y ojos disfrutando, dejándose someter de esa manera, de tantas formas, en tantas posiciones como el otro quería. No es que Haruka fuera muy fan del sexo pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo hacia de ello una buena experiencia, por su parte Sakurai había tenido sus queberes como con aquel policía pero nunca sintió eso, nunca había vivido con quien se acostase, siempre era cosa de una noche y eso sentía que pasaría a no ser solo un romance nocturno si no que se extendería hasta la madrugada y la mitad del dia siguiente.

Y así fue.

Sakurai se quedó en cama el resto del día totalmente agotado, fue consentido a montones con comida en la cama y alguna que otra palabra de ánimo innecesaria. Pero sobre todo su mayor paga era que ese chico de ojos azules le sonreía levemente, en sus ojos había brillos justo como los de Takao cuando miraba a Makoto, se sintió querido, se sintió amado.

**XXXXXX Extra : Nobunaga Nanase XXXXXX**

—Bien, Sakurai. La ventaja es que estando ahí puedes decirle a Haruka todas las cosas que no dices comúnmente… eso te des estresa y te ayuda a pasar el dolor—decía Takao dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Aunque yo se las digo a Kise sin importar el día…—comentó Kasamatsu mientras en el centro Sakurai estaba echando aire y quejándose sosteniendo su abultada pancita.

—Cuando nació Suzuki gritaba algo como "Ni se te ocurra volver a meterme esa cosa otra vez, Tachibana" jaja —decía Takao riendo sonoro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas —fue muy divertido ver su cara de susto.

—Llegamos al hospital —dijo Reo quien conducía el vehículo —santo cielo, ponerte en labor de parto en pleno BabyShower ¿Por qué no son normales ustedes?

—Ya te quiero ver cuando tengas hijos, Reo-nee —el conductor rio divertido negando, no estaba en sus planes ni los de Himuro ser padres, preferían divertirse viendo a sus amigos batallar con sus chicos. Así a prisas bajaron a Sakurai del auto, ya afuera una silla de ruedas le esperaba al igual que la sala de partos y entraron a prisa al hospital donde los demás chicos le esperaban.

—Ya llegó, Haru —señaló Makoto la entrada donde una enfermera iba a toda prisa con Sakurai en la silla.

—Soy su pareja…—indicó Haruka mientras les seguía el paso y miró a Sakurai — ¿Estás bien? —estaba nervioso, casi tanto como el castaño así que no formulaba claramente sus palabras ni preguntas. De hecho, a pesar de su expresión de póker, antes de que llegase el chico había estado hecho un mar de nervios tanto que además de comerse sus uñas planeaba comerse las de Rei.

—Estoy en el paraíso…—respondió irónico Sakurai hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Le subieron a la camilla y prepararon todo a prisa para la llegada del bebé.

—Esto será muy rápido, sentirás muchos tirones pero no dejes de pujar ¿Bien? —Sakurai pegó la cabeza a la camilla ante el dolor y apretó la mano de Haruka. Entonces recordó el consejo de sus amigos.

—Haruka tu…—buscó palabras adecuadas para decirle, entonces frunció el ceño adorablemente mientras el otro estaba atento a sus palabras —eres un tonto…

—No te forces a hacerlo si no te nace…—respondió reacio cortándole la inspiración, Sakurai era malo para insultar a la gente pero aquello lo hacía adorable. De nuevo quejidos, tirones y la mano del castaño apretando la de Haruka con fuerza. Un llanto suave, más bajo que los gritos que Suzuki lanzó al nacer.

—Es un fuerte varón..—dijo el médico sosteniéndolo en brazos para pasarlo a la enfermera que lo limpiase. Haruka respiraba agitado, no más que Sakurai pero sí. Había emoción en su rostro, estaba expectante a verlo sin soltar la mano del castaño.

A Haruka no le gustaban las cosas complicadas y si toleraba los hijos de otros es porque sentía que no eran suyos. Pero al ver a su pequeño en brazos de Sakurai, al verlo tan tranquilo y en paz, tan indefenso y suave supo que no importaba si era complicado, amaba a su hijo, amaba a Sakurai.

—Nobunaga…—susurró acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño — …bienvenido.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase, en particular me reí mucho escribiendo esto jaja. Gracias por leer Achromatic Habit y espero que sigan mis historias. Buen día!_


End file.
